spirit bound
by rina10101
Summary: Bella is the new student in Forks. Edward is her guardian/mentor student in her new school. a heated journey of true love, lust and anguish. Can they both overcome their loved ones to be together as one? normal pairings and M for lemons and language.
1. Coming home

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight nor its characters. only the plot

_Pupils dilated, the dark gold eyes stared intensely with lust. The look sending shivers run down my spine. A feral growl erupted from his luscious lips, just as he leapt for me._

"Miss! Miss!" a supple voice called

I awoke with a gasp.

Oh thank god! I thought you were dead for a sec! Well we're landing soon, so buckle in!" the airhostess, with a tall lean body and bouncy blond curls looking like a happy-go-lucky cowgirl.

I nodded dumbly and rubbed my trying to control my erratic heartbeat. I couldn't get the image of the eyes outta my head. It was so vivid. I'd been having this dream since I told my mum I was going to live with Charlie. My dad. And oh my! That growl! It was so animalistic to be coming out of that beautiful mouth. But in the same time, it kinda fits. Like it's meant to be. My skin tingles and cheek flushes just thinking about it.

I look around the arrival hall nervously trying to find Charlie without looking like an idiot standing middle of nowhere. Finally I spotted him, cramped between some buff men, looking very interested in the linoleum flooring. I rolled my eyes and pushed my trolley forward towards him. I yelled Charlie as I knew half the men there would turn. And not to my surprise, he jumped a feet in the air looking like a deer -caught- in- headlights. So much for being the chief of police dad. I thought solemnly. I suppressed a laugh and waved at him.

After the awkward hugs and greetings, Charlie led me to his cruiser. Since i had too much luggage, some when in the back sit and my poor lap. Awkward is a understatement to describe the ride home. It was disturbing and unnerving. Charlie kept drumming his fingers along the steering wheel, humming under his breath while I was glaring at unsuspecting people and twirling my hair with my fingers. Yeah awkward.

Charlie abruptly cleared his throat gaining my attention.

"How's Andrew?"

Ah, my step brother. Drew. Tears sprung in my eyes just thinking of his we aren't blood related, we were two peas in a pod. We also look eerily alike. He has rich mahogany hair with a tint of gold and dark chocolate brown eyes like mine. He has a lean body and is 7ft2 unlike my 6ft 3. Despite our similar features, we have opposite attitudes. His loud and outgoing while I'm quite and suffer in the inside type. I'm a bookworm and his playboy. He's never touched a book in his life. He's graceful while I can't walk across a straight surface to save my life. Thought one thing we have in common is music. He plays the guitar and i sing. I compose the songs and he plays while sing.

I sighed and fiddled with a loose thread in my shirt.

"He's good .You know. Just hanging around... waiting to get accepted into college..."

Basically I was saying, he's being he's playboy self. I've also showed my dislike to his certain lifestyle. But he'd just smirk and asshole. But no matter what, i can never be mad at him long.

Charlie nodded understandingly.

Charlie stopped in the end of the long driveway. In front of a house that is secluded by the woods. It looked exactly like the last time I came. It sat in the edge of the lake. It looked like it belonged in a sunny town but sadly it didn't. The house had a great view of the pleasant lake. It had it four guest bedrooms, three normal bedrooms with in suite bathrooms, two master bedrooms and an attic. It also had a terrace and a movie room. The house was gorgeous. Drew, Jacob and I used swim in the lake while Charlie and Billy his best friend fishes. Fun times.

Charlie and I made three trips each getting my entire luggage up in my room. It was one of the master bedrooms'. I chose it as it had the biggest closet. It was white with yellow and orange furnishings. There was a solid wood four poster bed with canopy over it. It looked old fashioned and had intricate patterns on the wood. There was a flat screen TV dust coated, a big fluffy yellow sofa and a sheep skin rug. The French styled balcony with stained glass panels looked oddly out of place with the large mosaic windows with some flower pattern. I scrunched up my noise; clearly the person who furnished this room had no taste. This is gonna be a long day I thought gloomily sighing.

It was about midnight when I'd finished unpacking all my clothes and cleaned my room. I'd moved the yellow sofa to the attic with the help of Charlie. I told him that I'd be going shopping tomorrow to get some stuff for my room. i padded my way from the bathroom in my tank top and shorts over to my big fluffy bed and under the cover of the canopy. But even with the canopy and the thick blanket over my head with my earphones of my ipod in my ears, the constant whooshing of the rain and wind across the roof did not fade away in the background. I fell into a deep slumber thinking of the golden orbs.


	2. shopping

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. Only the plot

_I could feel the wind whipping across my face as I was clinging to something cold and hard. Lean muscles I realise. I felt it before I saw it. The light. It was growing nearer and nearer. Suddenly engulfing me with such force that it made me fall back; only to be caught by strong hard arms._

I awoke with a gasp. Once again my heart was beating erratically. I blinked repeatedly to clear my head. I heaved a sigh and rubbed my temples. I leaned back against the poster and closed my eyes. It was so vivid. I_ felt_ like I was flying. I flinched thinking back to the bright light. I rubbed the goose bumps on my arms and opened my eyes. Thick fog was all I could see. Just my luck! I could feel the claustrophobia creeping up on me. I looked at the clock and suppressed another sigh. It was 7am and I'm already pissed.

I pulled the covers away from me and got off my bed. I stumbled my way to the bathroom tying my hair into a messy bun. I stared at the alien figure in the mirror. She looked pale white like a ghost with dark brown mousy brown hair. Basically she looked like a ghost. Yup that's me. Back in phoenix Dru and I always got all the attention everywhere we go. He said it was because I'm like a goddess. But I know the truth. My brother was hot. I can never compare to his beauty. Burying my sadness, I tried to do some damage control. I brushed my teeth and took a long warm shower.

I heard the door bell just as I was putting my blue Abercrombie tank top over my Hollister shorts. I ran bare foot down the stairs catching myself when I slipped onto the marble floor. I opened the large maple door caching my breath. As soon as I saw the russet skinned boy with long dark hair, I launched myself at him. He did not as much as move.

"Jaaaaaaaaake!" I squealed like a child

He chuckled and pulled me tighter against him. "You're back" he whispered against my hair

I relished in the warmth of his body and pulled back.

"It's great to see you again. I missed you" I said softly looking at him under my eyelashes shyly.

"I missed you too bells. You've changed so much" he said in an awed voice. "You're hot" he added in a teasing voice.

I rolled my eyes at him and punched his gut lightly chuckling.

"What about you big boy? Have you been working out? Check out the muscles. Have you been stealing other people's food again?" I said thinking back at the times when he stealed my cookies and muffins. "You're so fucking tall" I grumbled under my breath

To my utter annoyance, the bastard laughed.

"Maybe that's because you're so tiny bells. Are you anorexic or something? You're so small. Let's get this show on the road shall we. Charlie says you gotta do some shopping for your room."

"Yeah. I need to get some paint and new sofas. Maybe a table or two. Oh yeah groceries too. You gotta ride?" I asked him pulling him into the house.

"Dah! How did you think I got here?"He said grinning mischievously.

My mouth pressed into a hard line as realised something.

"Aren't you only fifteen?" I arched my eyebrows at him opening my door.

"So?" he asked cockily looking around the room in distaste.

That is so Jacob like. I shook my head at him and refused to comment on that. Instead I went to my closet to find a sweater for my tank. I found a grey Hollister fall brook and shrugged it on. I slipped into a pair of black vans and retraced my steps back into my bedroom.

"Damn! Did the person furnish this room blindfolded or something" Jake retorted sarcastically touching the ancient bedside table.

"Damn straight. Do you mind we take my car?" I asked him grabbing my keys to my ford. Phil shipped it from a day before I came. He paid extra so that it would arrive faster. It was definitely worth it. I don't really favour being chauffeured by Charlie's cruiser.

"Sure"

"Thanks. Let's go"

I grabbed my wallet, hand phone and ray ban sunglasses.

"Why do you need sun glasses in forks? Its epitome of darkness" Jake questioned opening the garage door.

"You might never know..." I muttered airily looking at my red ford. It was a sweet sixteen gift from Phil. It had two thick white stripes on the hood.

To my utter surprise, Jacob moaned. Yup that's right. He moaned. He was looking at my ford like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. He needs to get his head checked.

"Come on. You better not drool on my baby." I said dryly pulling him towards the car.

Thank god I had Jake to help me around. When we went to the paint shop. He did all the talking. All I heard was paint, room, sea breeze. In the end we got 3 tins of sea breeze, a beautiful blue I instantly fell in love with upon sight. I also got a tin of white paint with a tint of silver.

Soon we were heading off to a furniture shop. Well went to a lot of furniture shops. But I wasn't feeling anything. Until I saw the small antique shop nestled among some Native American's jewellery shops. The big beige leather sofa has soft and rotund forms. Cushions are sewed to the armrest, framework are decorated and strengthened with a metal feet. It was perfect. Jake and I quickly ordered two of them. The person at counter assured us that it would be delivered by midday. I skipped out of the shop with joy and headed over to my ford.

After buying some plain cream curtains and glass study table and oak bedside table, we headed back home only stopping to buy some groceries. Jake and I started painting my room as soon we covered everything with newspapers. It was fun. Just like old times. He paints the ceiling while I painted the walls. We were almost done when the sofas arrived. Jake carried it up to my room. We cleared everything and started arranging everything. We pushed the flat screen to the wall beside the balcony with the sofas arranged in an L shape in front of it. We replaced the old bedside table with the new oak one we bought. We placed the study table opposite my bed.

"Jake we're ordering Chinese."

"Sure"

"Hey don't you have stuff in your attic"

"Yeah why?"

"You wanna rescue some?"

"Wouldn't hurt trying"

So we began rummaging through the attic. We found some nice paintings and swing. Jake carried everything back to my room while I directed him.

"Where do you want to put them?"

I hummed looking around the room, my mind thinking of the possibilities.

"The swing goes in front of the balcony and that painting goes on the wall opposite my bed and that painting goes above the TV."

He got to work with little help from. I mean I'll probably hit the nail into his hand so better safe than sorry.

As soon as the food arrived, we were bought eating like hungry wolves. When I saw him eyeing my food I turned my back to him not before growling.

The bastard barked out laughing.

"Did you just growl?"

"Yes. Keep your eyes on your own food." I grumbled not liking the fact that he is laughing at my expense.

He chuckled again. And I laughed along with him offering him my noodles.

"Are going to school in the rez Jake?" I asked him walking out front door.

"Yeah."

I sighed, "Well I would have been nice to know somebody."

"You'll survive kiddo" he said hugging me tightly against him.

"Thanks Jake"

"I gotta go now alright. Billy's gonna go nuts if I don't get him his smackers."

"Bye"

"See ya"

And then he was gone. Off in his rabbit.

I cooked for Charlie some pasta before heading off to bed. It has been a long day. I massaged my neck while slipped in under the covers. Ignoring the rain pelting down on the window pane, I closed my eyes anticipating the cold arms and golden orbs.

Hey guys!

Thanks for the amazing reviews. I really appreciate it.

Most of the stuff mentioned in my story will have a link in my profile.

Hopefully I'll get the next chapter by tonight or tmr afternoon.

Pls review!


	3. You can take me too!

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. Only the plot**

_It was the edge. I can see the waves crashing against the boulders. I can hear the footsteps coming closer. I jumped, a high pitched scream erupting from me._

"_Bella no!"The angel whispered_

"Oof"

I landed on my bedroom floor with a thud.

Falling off the bed while dreaming. That's a new one.

My heart was knocking against my ribcage. I knew I had one of the strange dreams again. But sadly I couldn't remember anything. Only the sweet caresses of a honey suckle voice. I can't remember the words but I know that it was soft and sweet.

Shaking my head, I stood up from the cold hard floor and walked towards my bathroom for a warm shower to soothe my nerves.

I chose a grey billabong tube top with dark blue skinny jeans and a cotton on jacket. I took out one of my scarves and wrapped it around my neck. I wore a granulated cross and a bracelet with chains and a leaf. I quickly slipped on white flats with gold chains at the ankle. I wore minimal make-up . Looking in the mirror I whispered.

"This is as good as I gets"

I ran out of my room grabbing my brown messenger bag on my table.

Charlie was sipping a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Morning bells" he said looking up from the paper.

"Morning dad" I mumbled grabbing a granola bar from the cabinet. Deciding that I'd eat on the way rather than spending five awkward minutes with Charlie.

"Err bye."

"Bye honey. Good luck."

"Thanks dad."

Opening the front door, I started jogging towards my car slamming the door behind me. I covered myself from the drizzling with my messenger bag over my head. I breathed a sigh of relief as I unlocked my car and slipped in. Wiping away droplets of rain on my clothes I checked my appearance on the rear view mirror. Still the same old me.

I revved the engine and sped off towards forks high school. Population of 901 students including me. Saying that I was nervous was an understatement. I was a nerve wreck. I never really fit in very well. The only reason I even had friends was because of Dru. For lack of better word, he is cool. Everyone came to me to get to him. Now I'm all on my own.

Staring ahead at the red brick building with a big white arch on the front wing with 'forks high school' sign carved onto the curve of the arch. There was a tall medieval looking tower on the left side of the school, with a clock on the front imitating the big Ben with stained glass windows surrounding the rest of the walls. There were blood red arched windows surrounding the building. There was a white marble staircases leading up to I assume the cafeteria with vending machines up the front. It all looks like one big medieval gothic church. It looked more ancient than I imagined.

All the cars in the parking lot looked vintage with broad hoods and big headlights. I sighed in relief as my car didn't stand out. Though I couldn't say the same for the silver Volvo and red BMW parked across the lot.

Wrapping myself in my little jacket, I slung my bag over my shoulder and stepping unwillingly out off my toasty car bracing myself for the onslaught of students.

I felt like naked and vulnerable walking pass all the unfamiliar faces looking me up and down. I pulled my jacket closer to my body almost as if it to cover myself. I hid my scarlet face in the curtain of my hair and cast my eyes downwards.

Walking unsteadily towards the office on the ice slick ground, I was grateful to wear flats today.

I hauled opened the office door closing off everyone's curious looks at me.

The office was big with low high ceilings and an antique black leather sofa by the side with a dusty lamp beside it. A zebra rug and some artificial flowers in old vases stacked neatly on wall shells. Frames of awards and achievements covered the wall behind the counter. A lady in a black coat with a white lace shirt underneath it and a black skirt sat behind the counter typing furiously on the computer. She looked like a typical office lady.

Clearing my throat I said "good morning. I'm Bella swan the new student. May I please get my schedule please?"

The woman jumped a little in surprise hearing my voice. Her eye brows shot up and eyes glinted in anger and i think envy. My forehead creased looking at her expression. One glance at me and she's already thought me out? Get a life dude.

"Hello... Welcome to forks high school. I'm miss cope. I'm sorry but your student mentor already collected all your papers." She said in a clipped tone

Seriously what was her problem? Wait! Hold up a sec!

"I beg your pardon! Did I just hear you say mentor?" my eyes were bugging out and my mouth was agape.

She gave a frustrated sigh that did not go unnoticed and nodded.

"Nobody told about a mentor." I muttered furiously thinking back to the few conversations with Charlie. What mentor? Not that I would need one .I was in all AP classes.

"Every new student needs one." She said in a dry voice trying to keep her annoyance out of her mind. You're not the only one honey.

I shook my head and crossed my arms.

What rights did this mentor have to just waltz in here and just take MY schedule without my permission? And where the hell am I going to find this person? Lessons are going to start soon.

Giving out an aggravated sigh, I leaning my hand on the counter top all of a sudden feeling tired. Must be the water.

"So how am I going to find this mentor person –" my speech was cut short when the office door creaked open and the receptionist gasped with a daze look on her face.

The gust of wind from the heater blew my hair little.

There was a deep inhale of a breath and knuckles cracking.

Rolling my eyes, I spun around to look at the newcomer.

Now it was my turn to gasp. Standing in all his glory was a replica of the Adonis. He was like a Greek god with his ruffled copper hair and pale white features. He was the epitome of perfection pinched myself discreetly seeing if I was dreaming. Nope it was real.

He had perfect angular features with a hard jaw. He wore a tight light blue shirt that came to his elbow. It emphasised his well defined muscles. I run my eyes up and down his hunky body till I saw his eyes. They were coal black. They were flashing with anger. At me. It was probably suppose to be intimidating but to me they were sexy.

He seemed to be stiff and frozen with his tight eyes gazing intensely at me. It seemed as if he was looking deep into my soul. I shivered at his look. We just stood staring at each other for god knows how long. None of us yielding. Our eyes boring into each other

I was brought back from my day dreaming by an annoying clearing of throat from behind me. I officially hate that bitch.

The Adonis blinked his eyes slowly clenching his fist tighter. When he opened his eyes, his eyes seemed to have specs of gold in them. My brows furrowed in confusion.

All coherent thoughts went out my head when all of a sudden he smiled crookedly at me making my heart flutter. I stood there like an idiot speechless, flustered and flushed.

"Hello Isabella-"

"Bella" I blurted out instantly cutting him off. I mentally kicked myself for being such a big mouth.

His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Isabella's too long" I squeaked out my hands making circular motions. "And too formal" I added after second thought.

"Bella" it rolled off his tongue like a purr. He said it was if he was testing my name. "I have to say, your name suites you. It means beautiful in Italian." He breathed in a soft voice making my breathing come in short gasps. I blushed beet root tugged on my jacket nervously. Was it me or was it hot in here.

I heard a snort from behind me. But Edward and I ignored it.

"I'm Edward Cullen... I apologise for not seeking your permission to get your schedule. I wanted to get a copy of it before you came."

My eyes widened in disbelief. You got to be kidding me

"You're my mentor?"I asked befuddled

He looked at me with an amused face and nodded.

I felt like I was flying. I was probably the luckiest and happiest girl in the world.

On second thought he has every right to take that schedule, and while he's at it, he can take me too.

Shuddering slightly I tried to clear my head of Edward induced haze.

"That's alright. Can I please get my schedule now please?"I asked him shyly from under my lashes.

"We have all the classes together except trig" he said in a musical voice making my heart beat increase erratically.

He nodded at the wicked witch of the west. A small smile playing on his lips.

"Miss Cope."

"Edward" she said looking very much flustered. Hmmm... No wonder she was jealous of me. I got to spend all my time with this Adonis. This mentor thing wouldn't be that bad after all.

We both walked out of the office with him opening the door for me. I heart soared seeing his gentlemanly act. Chivalry's not lost after all.

"Here you go" he said passing me my schedule.

Everyone stared at us in wonder. The girls were glaring at me with reason that would not even take Einstein to know.

I huffed and glared back at them.

Edward apparently found all this funny. He had a smirk on his face as he ranted on about the teachers and subject.

"- since our school shows priority to art, we have dance rituals during music class sometimes. We have to have 100hours of dance ritual

"Why dance? Why not piano or guitar?" I asked him wondering how the hell I'm gonna have 100hours of dance.

Shaking his head he shrugged.

"It's just the way it is. Don't worry. That's why you have me."

With that we walked into the classroom. All conversation ceased as everyone looked up at our arrival. Everyone had expressions ranging from bewilderment to confusion.

I passed the teacher the slip to sign. He welcomed me and asked me to sit beside Edward. I for the fact happily complied.

Though we were sitting at the back of the class. That did not stop them from looking at us.

Edward and I made short conversation. I noticed sadly that his chair was pushed as far away from me as possible but regained some happiness at the fact that at least his chair was angular towards me.

We played TIC-TAC -TO on a ripped of page from my note book. We were both winning alternately. He had a very frustrated expression on his face. His face would scrunch up adorably when he's thinking

After each class, Edward walked in step with me to the next class holding my books despite my protests. He kept me distracted from the holes burning on my back. I realised that I didn't feel vulnerable beside him.

I made one friend. Her name was Angela Webber. We sit together for history. She was a shy and nice girl. She seemed to be the only nice girl around from what I could see. Then there was this creepy dark brown haired dude from my literature class kept on staring at me. I would say that he was cute but he was creepy. Like I know what you did last summer creepy. I shuddered just thinking back to his gazing. There was also the blonde guy. With the look of a lost puppy. He kept trying to get my attention but I was too busy playing tic-tac-to with Edward.

It was the last class before lunch. It was my first class without Edward. He assured me that his sister Alice will be in the same class. Yet I couldn't help but feel alone without his calming presence.

Edward abruptly stopped in front of me making me come to halt, also making me naturally fall back.

I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for the impact. Instead cold hard arms caught me around my waist.

I gasped and opened my eyes. My eyes widened looking into Edward's cold black eyes staring back at me in concern and an unfamiliar emotion. It went away as soon as it came. We both blinked at our closed approximate and sprang away from each other. I blushed tomato red noticing everyone frozen on their spot staring at us with their mouth agape. It almost seemed comical but then I remembered it was at my expense.

Just than a high pitch skill escalated down the hall way. Edward visibly groaned and covered his face with his hands. I looked at him bemused and inquisitive. He just shook his head and slumped against the hall

"Beeeeellaaaaaaaa!" a streak of black and white squealed crashing into me. It also knocked the breath out of me. Not for Edward's hands on my elbow keeping me stable, I would have been on my ass by now.

"Alice, Alice. You're scaring her." Edward said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Oppsie"she said pulling herself away from me. I couldn't help but smile at the expression her face.

"Hi you must be Edward's sister" I said noticing the pale face and small features. She looked like a pixie to say the least

"Yeah! Oh I heard sooo much about you! We're gonna be best of friends! I just know it." she gushed out in a cheery voice. By now the whole hallway was quite staring at us.

Edward huffed and sighed in annoyance. He looked adorable annoyed. He looked at me apologetically and turned to Alice sternly.

"Alice it's enough. Go to class. I don't want Bella to be late on her first day. Especially by my own sister."

Alice in an utterly matured manner rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at him.

Edward and I chuckled together our eyes meeting then darting elsewhere.

Seeing their brother sister banter reminded me so much of Dru and me.

Burying my new found longing deep in my heart, I smiled a half-hearted smile waving at Edward, walked into the classroom with Alice in tow.

"I'll be waiting after class!" he promised after us.

I felt touched that he'd be going through all the trouble to make me more comfortable. Thinking back I thought remorsefully that it was probably in his job description.

I went up to the teacher, Mrs. Herald, to introduce myself. She gawked at me when she heard my name. Not a very encouraging response.

I have officially met wicked witch of the west2 the old hag made me introduce myself to the class. I hated her more than the subject itself. Now that's saying something.

After stuttering and blushing in front of the class ignoring Alice encouraging face, I stumbled towards the empty seat beside her.

Alice wasn't as bad as I'd imagined. She is fun and lively. Just like Dru. She's like a sister I'd never had. We talked about shopping and made plans to go to the mall after school to buy some less permeable clothes for me.

We started playing tic-tac-to half way through the class. Sadly she kept winning.

"Damn! You're better at this than your brother" I grumbled frustrated as she drew a horizontal across her three hearts winning yet again.

She looked up at me confused.

"Edward? He's one of the best in our family" she asked me sceptically.

I nodded

She stared at me once more before shrugged.

My interest peeked as I realised her words.

"Family? How many family members do you have?"

"Nine of us. We're adopted actually. Rosalie and jasper are twins and they are Esme's nieces. Then Edward and sienna who are twins and Esme's long related family, finally there's Emmett, Damen and me who are siblings that Carlisle found in an orphanage."

I stared at her in amazement. She had so many siblings.

"So Esme and Carlisle are your parents and you have six siblings?"

She looked almost hesitant but said it. "Actually five. Jasper and I are like together"

I raised my eyebrows at this revelation. They weren't really blood related right? I shouldn't be so prejudice.

With a big grin I asked her "Are you both the only ones?"

Shaking her head with a big toothy grin she responded. "Well Emmett and Rosalie and Damen and sienna."

"What about Edward?" shaking with glee that he was not attached.

"He's single. Hasn't really found someone he really likes." She said shaking her small head pityingly.

"So what do your parents do?"

"Carlisle is the head surgeon in the one and only hospital in forks. Esme is a part time interior designer."

With that the bell rang.

As he promised, Edward was waiting for us outside the classroom looking like a sex god.

Sighing softly while controlling my increasing heart beat is milled at him shyly.

But he wasn't looking at me. He was looking at Alice with a confused expression on his face. I swore I saw him shaking his head slightly. Finally he looked at me giving me his infamous crooked smile making my heart flutter more.

"Right this way." He said leading us towards what I assume the cafeteria.

Alice and I resumed chatting about shopping till we reached the lunch room.

As we stepped into the lunch room, everyone dropped their conversations and gawked at us. By this point, I've already learnt to ignore them and move on. Though I couldn't say the same for my red face.

While Edward and I waited in the lunch queue, Alice skipped away towards a table in the far end of the cafeteria. I saw her placing herself in a blonde guys lap. I guess that's jasper. Beside him there has a huge bulky guy with curly brown hair. He looked intimidating but his silly grin wiped that thought off. He had an arm around a blonde goddess. Looking like Aphrodite herself, she had a flawless pale white face and a statuesque figure that models would die for. My self esteem dropped a notch. I'm assuming that's Rosalie. Beside her there was a girl with curly almond coloured hair with a hint of blonde. She was beautiful. My self esteem took another hit. Sitting besides her playing with her hair was a gorgeous guy with dark brown hair. He had sharp features with a cheesy grin.

Assessing all this, I came to a conclusion. The Cullen family was on hell of family with beautiful kids.

Looking away from them, I caught Edward gazing at me.

"What?" I questioned him.

Feeling self conscious, I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

Smirking, he shook his head.

"I just find you very hard to read Bella." He stated it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

I glanced up at him frowning.

"I don't see why. My face is so easy to read- my mother always calls an open book"

"On the contrary I find you very hard to read Bella"

"You must be a good reader then" I replied

"Usually" he smiled widely, flashing a set of perfect, ultra white teeth.

When it was our turn to order the food, Edward in his gentlemanly way held my tray in his hands. He picked up each of everything

I tried not to show the shock in my voice- unsuccessfully

"What are you doing?"I objected "You're not getting all that for me?"

He shook his head stepping forward to pay for the food.

"Half is for me, of course"

I raised one of my eyebrows but remained silent.

Walking side by side, he led me to the back of the cafeteria where his family sat.

Twiddling with my fingers nervously, I smiled shyly at them.

"Guys this is Bella. I'm mentoring her." He stated seeming oblivious to sudden awkward silence in the lunchroom.

"Hi" I acknowledge them shyly.

All of them murmured quietly their replies.

Holding the tray in one hand, he pulled a chair beside Alice out for me. I blushed and thanked him before sitting down. He pulled up a chair from another table where a group of freshman were staring up at him in bewilderment.

After the introduction Edward slipped in beside me.

"Take whatever you want" he said pushing the tray towards me.

I picked up a breadstick and started nibbling it.

"So Bella...Where're you from?"Jasper asked me in a southern drawl. His eyes flickering between Edward and me confused.

I looked and Edward's stiff demeanour noticing that he was tense. I wondered why idly.

"Phoenix, Arizona." I replied. My voice sounded sad even to me.

He nodded understandingly.

Then out of the blue Damen started choking on his drink. All of the heads on the table turn towards him in shock and confoundment. He was staring between Edward and me in aghast.

Edward chuckled quietly beside me. But no one seemed to hear him but me.

Emmett was the one who broke the silence with a booming laughter. The group of freshman opposite our table shrank back in their seats afraid.

"Dude chocking on water? Seriously?" Emmett teased him snickering. Rosalie rolled her eyes while everyone else resumed what they were doing.

"Shut up em."Damen snapped sharply. Sienna was rubbing his back gently, whispering in his ear quietly.

"What do you do for fun Bella?"Emmett asked me

"Cliff diving...dirt biking-" I was cut off by Emmett's booming laughter. While I gazed at him wide eyed.

Beside me Edward coughed slightly trying the gain my attention. I glanced at him noticing his stiff jaw and blackish blue bruises under his eye like he was suffering from sleepless nights.

"Cliff diving?" he demanded in a strained voice, his eyes shut tight.

"Yeah. My brother and I always go cliff diving in-"

"Dirt biking?"He asked me in a louder voice dubiously

"Yeah. My brother and I-"

"I like your brother Bella. I'd like to meet him someday. Something tells me we're gonna have a lot of fun" Emmett noted

Dually noted buddy.

While Edward was holding the bridge of his nose staring at me perplexed, I played with an apple in my hand.

"What time do you want me to pick you up Bella?" Alice asked me in a chipper voice

"You're bringing her shopping?" Edward asked her in a dry voice.

All the guys visibly shuddered and groaned. I bit my lip bemused raising my eyebrows.

"Ignore them Bella. Rose, Sienna. Would you care to accompany us?"

"Sure" sienna said happily.

Rose nodded her head reluctantly.

"Yay! We're gonna have sooo much fun!" with that she started squealing.

"Alright. Squeal one more time and I'm cutting you off." I threatened her in a playful voice.

Everyone chuckled including Edward looking his stiff demeanour.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me crossing her arms and pouted.

Jasper swooped down giving her a chaste kiss in the side of her lips.

"Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! My innocent eyes are burning!"Emmett screamed in a high pitched voice covering his eyes with his hands.

All of us started laughing hard. We laughed harder when Rosalie hit him in the back of his head.

"Ouch Rosie!" He whined rubbing his head

All of us started chatting till the bell rang.

Edward threw away the uneaten food while sienna, Alice and I planned our shopping trip after school.

Edward and I had music next.

The teacher was already starting the lesson when we entered the class.

"Kind of you to join us Mr. Cullen, Miss Swan."

I blushed furiously with Edward mumbling an apology as we hurried towards two empty seats at the back of the class.

"Alright. Today we're going to do some partner work. One singer with one guitarist, drummer or pianist. I want a song in by the end of the day. Get working."

With that everyone scampered around looking for partner. I looked at Edward lost.

"Do you sing Bella?"

I nodded shyly. Raising my chin up a little I added "I play the guitar and the piano."

His eyes twinkled with an unknown emotion.

"I suppose I'm not surprise."

I peered at him bemused.

He shrugged shaking his head.

"How about I play the piano, you play the guitar and sing." He suggested.

"Only if you sing along with me." I challenged

"I can't sing." He pointed out

"Come on Edward. I know you can sing." I replied my eyes narrowing not giving up.

"You're stubborn." He stated

I scowled at him a muttered "I don't like double standards."

He looked into my eyes intensely before showing defeat in eyes. I did a little happy dance in my head grinning cheesely at him.

"Come on before I change my mind." he threatened playfully

I jumped up from my seat chastely following him towards the grand piano by the side of the room, facing the window.

Edward went up to a cabinet beside the piano and opened it. There were racks of guitars. I stared at it in awe.

"Which one do you want?"

"The black one the second shelf."

It was a midnight black travel guitar with white swirls on the side. It was beautiful. I pulled on the cords testing it.

While Edward on the grand piano I sat on a stool beside it.

"What song are we going to play?"I asked him.

"What do you suggest? Ladies first right?"

Sighing softly, I tried to think of some songs.

I beamed up at him thinking of a perfect song.

As I told him the song, he looked up at me with excitement shining in his eyes.

"Perfect" he muttered. Going up the front of the classroom to get the song sheets.

"Edward, Bella. You may began"

Edward and I gazed at each other reassuringly.

Edward started to play the piano while I waited for my turn. He nodded at me signalling me to go on.

"_Turn around_," he started in a melodic hushed voice.

"_Every__ now and then I get a little bit lonely and you're never coming around_" I continued in a soft honey suckle voice, pulling the strings on my guitar lightly.

_(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit tired of listening to the sound of my tears__  
__(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit nervous that the best of all the years have gone by__  
__(Turn around) every now and then I get a little bit terrified and then I see the look in your eyes___

_(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart__  
__(Turn around, bright eyes) Every now and then I fall apart___

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever__  
__And if you only hold me tight We'll be holding on forever__  
__And we'll only be making it right 'cause we'll never be wrong__  
__Together we can take it to the end of the line__  
__Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)__  
__I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark__  
__We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks__  
__I really need you tonight, forever's gonna start tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight___

  
_Once upon a time I was falling in love, but now I'm only falling apart__  
__There's nothing I can do... a total eclipse of the heart__  
__Once upon a time there was light in my life, but now there's only love in the dark__  
__Nothing I can say... a total eclipse of the heart_

Everyone was cheering at us, clapping along with the beat. I smiled at Edward sucking in a big breath.

_(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart__  
__(Turn around) bright eyes, Every now and then I fall apart___

_And I need you now tonight__  
__And I need you more than ever__  
__And if you'll only hold me tight__  
__We'll be holding on forever__  
__And we'll only be making it right__  
__Cause we'll never be wrong together__  
__We can take it to the end of the line__  
__Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time (all of the time)__  
__I don't know what to do, I'm always in the dark__  
__We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks__  
__I really need you tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight__  
__Forever's gonna start tonight___

_Once upon a time I was falling in love__  
__But now I'm only falling apart__  
__Nothing I can do__  
__A total eclipse of the heart__  
__A total eclipse of the heart__  
__A total eclipse of the heart__  
__Turn around, bright eyes_

Edward whispered in a soft angelic voice staring straight at me.

Both of us blinked as the whole class burst into wild cheers

"Bravo! Now this is what I'm talking about. Excellent job Edward, Bella. Good team work. All of you can learn something from this two."

Just as she finished praising us, the bell rang.

Edward and I packed the guitar away and moved on to the last class of the day. The only subject that I've been dreading all day. Gym. I shuddered groaning.

"Whats wrong?"

"Gym" I said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He chuckled running a hand through his sex hair. Suppressing a sigh I scowled at him.

"Don't worry Bella. I will be there to catch you." he said softly stopping us in front of the changing room. I leaned back on the wall for support as my legs became wobbly hearing his words.

"Ah my knight in shining armour!" I alleged in overly exaggerated voice, fanning my face dramatically.

"And ye my dear are my damsel in distress" he whispered in a sexy British accent leaning in closer towards me.

I could feel his breath fanning my face. I felt dizzy, trembling slightly. His breath was toxic. My poor weak heart couldn't stand such intoxicated breath.

He reached out his hand and brushed my cheek softly sending my heart in an overdrive.

We were rudely interrupted by a guy clearing his throat. Edward and I looked up from our compromising position to be welcomed the sight of the creepy black haired dude from my literature class. I mentally cringed looking at him. He had ripped faded blue jeans with a wife beater and a black leather jacket. He had a tanned skin tone and well defined muscles. He was as big as Emmett.

Edward glared at him while the dude growled at him.

I on the other hand was watching this interaction with amusement. I arched an eyebrow at Edward before addressing the creepy dude.

"May I help you?" I said it as politely and confidently as possibly.

"Yeah. Move out of my way." He growled.

If it wasn't for the fact that my back was pressed against the wall, I would have shrunk back in fear. I maintained my cool and just moved slightly so that he could enter the boys changing room.

"Watch you place mongrel" Edward hissed eyes flashing with anger. The softness he had shown me minutes ago disappeared.

"I could say the same for you" he retorted looking pointedly at me before entering the changing room.

Boys. A species that I could never ever understand.

Waving at Edward, I entered the girls changing room digging into my bag for deodorant. Everyone glared at me as I walked pass them. I looked away politely from half naked girls changing unashamed.

I walked towards my assigned locker and opened it. There was a white top and baby blue shorts with black strips in the seams. It looked incredibly tiny. Using the door to cover me, I changed into the tiny uniform. I strapped on the cheap tennis shoes and tied my hair into a pony tail.

"Hi. You must be Isabella. I'm Jessica" a short girl with dark curly hair whom I recognise from my Spanish and history class asked me. I vividly remember her ogling at Edward.

"Just Bella" I replied disinterested. I guess she just didn't get the message cause she started taking more.

"Oh my god! Edward is your mentor isn't he? Is that awesome or what? You're so lucky! I wish I was the new student now-" she continued to babble while I stared her blankly though one thing she said caught my attention.

"But don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good enough for him." She sniffed dejected.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. Something tells me she wasn't rejected nicely by Edward.

We walked out of the locker together, she criticising the Cullen's relationships while I searched around for Edward.

I caught him leaning against the bleachers staring at Jessica with amusement.

Ignoring Jessica, I bounded towards him still biting my lip. He smiled at me crookedly sizing me up. His eyebrows knitted together and his nose scrunched up in distaste he glances behind me for a second before glancing at me again.

"Seems like Jessica finally ambushed you" he mused, teasing me.  
Rolling my eyes at him we walked towards the coach for instructions.

We happen to play badminton that day. It doesn't really help my hand eye coordination. Edward asked to just stand at one place; which I had complies more than happy.

Edward to not my surprise was an excellent badminton player. He also always hit the ball straight at my racketing. And to my utter amazement, the balls that I hit never hit him once! But that might have been due to the fact that Edward avoided it

I was jumping up and down in glee at the end of the game. Edward chuckled and pulled me towards the locker room. The instant his bare skin touched mine, it felt an electric shock. I looked at our intertwined hands dumbfounded. Edward on the other hand, did not happen to be fazed. My skin hummed with electricity and warmth. Realising something I looked down at our hands. His was ice cold. How could I not have realised that sooner? But before I could ask him anything, he had dropped our hands and had disappeared into the boy's locker waving at me.'

I changed back into my previous clothes, mentally reminding myself to bring an extra pair tomorrow. I rushed out of the room like a bat out of hell so that I won't get ambushed by Jessica again.

I met Edward by the gym door. Together we walked out towards the parking lot.

"You did great today" he smiled lopsided at me.

I looked up at his tall figure sceptically "By great you mean, blushing, tripping on flat surfaces and stumbling my way around?" I asked him sarcastically.

Somehow that was funny to him. He chuckled softly, his eyes shining with humour. I liked seeing his carefree demeanour more than his stiff demeanour.

"That and in music class. You were beautiful." He whispered softy boring his eyes at me brushing his fingers on my cheeks. I blushed tomato red unable to remove my eyes from him. With this beautiful creature calling me beautiful, my self esteem rose up a few notches and my inner goddess was in her full length purring.

Muffling a bye with a sigh, I got into my ford with Edward opening the door for me. He closed the after me and leaned in the window as r rolled down the window.

"See you tomorrow Bella" he breathed in a husky voice that yet again made my heart flutter.

I drove away looking at him getting into the silver Volvo. Meanwhile also noticing the creepy dude, staring straight at me from beside a faded blue Volkswagen. Shivering slightly I thought about how coming to forks high school was the best and the worst decision that I had ever made.

**Soo how was it? I know that I said I'll update sooner but I wanted a longer chapter. Hopefully all of you like it. Please review! I gotta know what u're thinking! Also Bella's school outfit is on my profile. Damen and Sienna are one of my important characters. Their gonna be very useful in future. Their photo's are on my profile as well. In my story, all the Cullen's have a gift. You have to wait and see what gifts each one has. The creepy dude... he's one of my important characters too. His photo is also on my profile.**

**Also the song that Edward and Bella sang is **_Total Eclipse Of The Heart lyrics__by__Glee Cast_


	4. Knight in shining armour

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. Only the plot**

_Fresh aftershave wafted around me, and my eyes felt heavy as I breathed it in. It felt like every one of my nerves was on fire, consuming me and making it impossible to concentrate on anything except how soft his lips felt on mine. I could feel my heart beating in my ears, beating faster and faster. The air seemed to crackle with electricity around us. Erotic moans and gasps were echoing around the room. Tucking in a strand of hair behind my ear affectionately, the pale white figure kissed my forehead softly._

"_This is going to hurt love." He breathed huskily._

I jumped back gasping in alarm as I heard the car honing in the distance. Blinking my eyes rapidly, I took three deep breaths orienting myself - well tried to (unsuccessfully). Glancing up from my spot on the antique bench by my porch, I saw Alice sitting impatiently in the driver's seat of a flashy yellow Porsche. Rosalie and Sienna were in the backseat looking across the lake in interest.

"Bella swan get your ass here right now! We don't have all day you know!" Alice whined at the top of her lungs with a scowl on her face. Ignoring the giggles from the backseat, she drummed her fingers along the steering wheel.

Chuckling quietly I grabbed my Gucci purse and donned on my leather jacket. I touched my neck softly realising that I've been sweating despite the ice cold temperature. 'Must have been a hell of a dream if I've been sweating' I thought considering the possibilities. I'd been staring at boulder at the bottom of the lake day dreaming while waiting for the Cullen's to arrive. I couldn't recall what it was about. Only the heat. Fire. Clenching onto my nerves.

Shuddering just thinking about it, I jogged towards the flashy car before Alice could come up with more snappy comments.

I sat shot gun as Rosalie and sienna occupied the backseat.

"Took you long enough" Alice grumbled revving up the engine. It purred to life. And then we were off.

We sang at the top of our lungs as Katy Perry's hot and cold song came on. Laughing together we launched into another song.

"Where're we gonna shop" I enquired them seeing the Port Angeles sign whip past us.

"Well there's this great mall we always go and then-" Alice gushed out excitedly but was only cut off by sienna.  
"We're also gonna get dresses for the 20th school dinner fiesta."

"The what?" nobody told me anything about a dinner. So much for being a mentor Edward. I thought shaking my head disappointedly.

"Didn't you get the invite?" Rosalie asked me genuinely surprised

I shook my head solemnly recalling if I missed anything the past two days.

"Well it's just the school's anniversary dinner. They wanted to make it a surprise this year so they gave out the invites only three days before the event so that everyone will get excited." Sienna explained, ending the last part in a dry amused voice.

"So we're gonna have to rush things." Alice declared in a serious voice.

I heard two sharp gasps from the backseat. I turned around confuse to see Rosalie and sienna sharing a knowing look.

Knitting my brows together I turn back in my seat comprehending what I just seen.

Winking slyly at me, Sienna and Rosalie fled away whispering a good luck to me as soon as we stepped into the big mall. Leaving me alone with a high Alice.

"Well what are you waiting for?" she chastised me dragging me to the nearest shop. Victoria secrets.

'Wow! What a way to begin a shopping trip!' I thought sarcastically.

I was massaging my numb legs feeling the pins and needles. I was sitting on the plush stool in front of the dressing room while Alice picked out the final items, throwing the rejected ones unceremoniously at the assistant. The poor girl scurried to catch it.

Looking satisfied, Alice went to pay for the items. I'd given her my credit card in the 6th store as I couldn't summon the energy to walk the short distance to the casher.

P.S- remind me to kill Rosalie and sienna. How could they just leave me alone with the evil energizer pixie? I couldn't begin to comprehend the injustice of their act.

"Come on Bella! We gotta go and meet the girls. I've already picked out our dresses. You're gonna love it! I just know it." Alice chimed excitedly. I didn't question her cryptic words. I've understood enough that Alice can do stuff beyond imagination. That includes picking out dresses on the same day I arrive, before we even arrive at the shop.

I slurped the last contents of my smoothie before throwing it forcefully into the trashcan.

Rosalie and sienna were sitting innocently on the big black couch in the boutique. I glared at them as soon as I set my eyes on them. They smiled apologizing at me. Shooting another glare at their direction, I huffed and plopped down the soft couch opposite them.

Alice had run off somewhere as soon we stepped into the big posh boutique. It was fancy to say the least. Gold and red walls. Large paintings hanging over the walls. Different shapes and sizes of mirror on all the walls making the place bigger than it already is.

Alice returned back with a tall skinny gay guy in tow. He was carrying four dusk covers.

"Palo" Rosalie and sienna nodded at him quietly. Apparently they were in first name basis.

"Palo this is Bella." Alice said in a weary tone.

He looked back at her knowingly. Their inside joke was lost on me.

"Ah Bella. A beautiful name for a beautiful lady! You're going to love your dress!" He gushed out complimenting me. Making me blush scarlet.

He handed us each our dresses shooing us towards the dressing room. The dressing room was big enough for ten people with a mirror on each wall. I stripped down to my undergarments ignoring my body reflecting back at me.

I zipped opened the dusk cover and took a sharp intake of a breath. The dress just took my breath away. It was breath taking. It was Greek style navy blue empire waist dress. It was one shoulder with a gold brooch on the strap. It landed just shy of my knees. I slipped it one gently trying not to crease it. It fit me like a glove, hugging my curves. I had a sneaky suspicion that it was Alice's work.

Stepped out of the dressing room gingerly, I looked up trying not to cry out loud as my self esteem took another hit. The Cullen sisters stood in front of the mirror looking like angels.

I walked self consciously towards them checking out their dresses. Alice wore a tight fitting one shoulder white dress. The strap had black leaf like sequins. It was simple but beautiful. Just like Alice.

Rosalie wore a chiffon peach one shoulder dress. The strap had gold sequins. The waist area had a gold belt sequins hugging her curves. She looked like Aphrodite herself. Just like a sex goddess.

Unlike the rest of us Sienna wore a sleeveless sweet heart neckline dress. It was a rich gold colour making a skin glow. She had an hour glass figure and the dress landed mid thigh.

Alice squealed when she saw me.

"Just the way I imagined it!" she sighed with a satisfied look

"Ah! Marvellous" Palo exclaimed kissing his fingers noisily.

Rosalie and sienna had big grins on their face as they turned around looking at me.

"Bella you look so beautiful!"

"Yeah! Edw-" sienna was rudely cut by Rosalie stepping on her foot not so discreetly. She yelped surprised realising her mistake. Smiling guiltily she shrugged Aphrodite at Rosalie's and Alice disapproving looks.

"Alright. Now all we need is accessories." Alice announced with a cocky smirk.

We were on our way back with our new dresses and accessories. I was spent. I made a mental note to never ever in a million years go shopping with Alice Cullen. Alice dropped me off at my house. With the help of Charlie and the three Cullen's, we carried all the shopping bags to my room.

Yawning unlady likely, I called a night to Charlie retiring towards my room. As soon as my head touched the pillow, I was out like a light bulb.

_I felt the sweat trickling down my forehead despite the ice cold temperature. I was panting I can't go any further. I paused gulping the fresh air hungrily, feeling it burn my lungs. I felt the leaves rustling. I know I can't outrun them. Looking ahead I saw the edge. Bracing myself, I closed my eyes taking in another couple of breath before running full speed towards the end. _

_I felt the icy air whipping past me as a small cry erupted from me. But it was drowned by the hard waves crashing onto the boulders on the bottom of the lake_

"_Bella no!" I heard the angel scream in anguish just before I drowned in the water._

I woke with a start gasping for air. Greedily gulping the air I sat up straight eyes wide. Controlling my breathing which came in short gasps I swiped away the sweat on my forehead. Once again I couldn't remember my dream. Though I can feel it down to my nerve, I can't recall it. Thinking of it sent shivers running down my spine. I know that it was vivid. It felt panicked and tired.

Trembling, I crawled out of my bed stumbling towards my bathroom.

I walked down the staircase dressed in faded ripped denim jeans with a navy blue viscose one shoulder top with a butterfly brooch on the strap. I wrapped a cream scarf around my neck with a silver butterfly cluster necklace. I wore a white diamond bracelet which was a gift from my mum for my fifteenth birthday. To top it off, I wore a flat boots.

Charlie was finishing up a bowl of cereal when I reached the kitchen.

"Hey dad did I receive any invitations from m school" I asked him rifling through the cabinet pulling out a granola bar.

His head shot up instantly.

"Yeah I almost forgot. I got it on the day after you arrived. It's on the counter honey."

With that, he bid me a goodbye, disappearing out the door.

Sighing softly, munched down the granola bar in four big bites. Donning on my cream double shrill shoulder Mac, I grabbed my brown messenger bag skipping out the door, impatient to see a certain bronze haired mentor.

I raced to school like a bat out of hell. Unwilling to seek more attention than I have already gotten, I slowed down turning into the school. I quickly spotted Edward's Volvo and parked opposite it. I checked my appearance in the rear side mirror for the umpteenth time nervously.

I gave out a tiny squeak shrinking back in my seat in shock as I felt my door being open. I was met with the beautiful sight of Edward Cullen standing in all his glory

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said apologizing, smiling crookedly at me making my heart beat raise.

Shaking my head dumbly I grabbed my bag and got out of the car.

The first thing that striked me about Edward was that his eyes seemed lighter. Like topaz? What's with his eyes changing colours? It's getting my head all messed up.

"What?" he asked me, noticing my confuse expression.

"Nothing" I said nonchalantly trying not to make a fool of myself.

He gazed at me dubiously for moment before shaking his head.

We walked together to our first class. We brushed pass all those inquisitive eyes momentarily surprising them.

"Let me" Edward muttered, gently helping me out of my coat. I felt his cold pale hands sweep across my bare shoulder blades softly. I resisted the urge to sigh and lean into him. He carefully took hold of my coat before hanging on the rack. Our fellow classmates have been assessing us the entire time. As soon as we turned our back to them walking to our seat at the back of the classroom, we heard them whip out their cell phones typing furiously about god knows what.

"When do you want to have your sessions?" he asked me.

My head shot up in surprise. "What session?" I enquired, my forehead scrunching together.

"All the work that you've missed. I'm suppose to help you with that"

"Oh no! I can do it myself. You don't have to-"

"I want to Bella" he insisted staring intensely at me. I noticed that his eyes had become a tone bit darker.

My reply was abruptly cut off as the teacher called the class into attention.

The teacher continued to drone on about the great depression. I looked around the classroom aimlessly tapping my pen against the table in boredom. Apparently I wasn't the only one. The creepy dude was in this class. He was staring out the window. He had a serene look on his face. It isn't often you can see that look on his face. With all the glares and tense stances, it's practically non existence.

I felt someone nudge me. I was suddenly very aware that every pair of eyes in the class was on me. Including creepy dude. The teacher looked at me expectantly with an air of smugness.

"1887" Edward whispered lightly, his expression not giving him away.

"1887" I answered instantly blushing. I quickly added a quiet thanks to Edward. He gave a faint nod.

"Very well miss swan" the teacher seemed to lose his air of smugness. This was now replaced with embarrassment.

I glanced across the room as I felt a pair of eyes on me. Creepy dude. He eye had this glint. Like he just discovered a hidden secret. I looked away feeling oddly violated.

"That was I close call" Edward and I were making our way to our second period. Like the gentleman he was, he carried my coat for me. Though not with me not protesting. Everyone gawked at us as we pass by.

"Don't worry about it. He does it all the time. Quarter the class doesn't pay attention. If he had it his way, he'd electrocute all those who don't pay attention to his lecture." He mused

"I bet you're one of the one quarter students who pay attention" I said eyeing him knowingly "and what kind of student mentor are you anyway? You're supposed to be strict and serious remember?" I teased him changing my voice gruff and serious in the end.

"Fine then. You must pay attention in Mr. mad scientist lessons or else he would zap you with his handy pointer!" he chuckled out aloud surprising and ultimately scaring the poor freshman boy walking from the opposite direction.

Hitting his chest lightly I laughed shaking my head. "Point taken" I noted  
with that we walked into our second period class unconsciously hand in hand.

I was sitting alone doodling on my notebook in my third period class. Edward had to go and get something from his locker.

I looked up as I heard someone clear their throat. It was the blonde guy who kept trying to seek my attention.

"You must be the new girl Isabella. I'm Newton. Mike Newton." I resisted the urge to laugh at his failed attempt of imitating James Bond.

"It's Bella. Just Bella" I continued doodling when I made it clear about my name. Maybe he'd spread it the rest of the student population.

But apparently he didn't get the hint. Must be the water. Or it's just him.

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to sit with my friends and me during lunch" he suggested with a hopeful expression on his face.

I tried to keep a straight face (failing) while trying to get a good reason to decline the offer. He looked like small boy on Christmas day. No maybe a little puppy on Christmas day. I could almost imagine him wagging his tail. Luckily I was saved from answering when my beloved mentor spoke for me.

"She's sitting with me mike" Edward declared in a bored voice taking his seat beside me.

"Let her decide who she wants to sit with in lunch" mike looking like a lost puppy looked at me with a hopeful expression.

Well here goes nothing

"Mike I'm sorry. I'd like to sit with Edward instead." I said condescendingly. "Maybe another time" I added reluctantly

His sad expressions brighten as he heard my last response. Though he begrudgingly walked back to his seat, dragging his leg along.

"You're officially my knight in shining armour Edward" I declared to him brightly

"Well I'm honoured my damsel in distress" he replied in British accent that made him even sexier than he was already.

Giggling I turned back in my seat trying to pay attention to the teacher.

"Do you want to come over or should I?" Alice and I were once again playing TIC -TAC -TO during class.

"I'll come." I replied drawing a horizontal line across the three boxes in glee.

"You win" Alice announced momentarily distracted. She was staring blankly at the window

"Earth the Alice!" I said as quietly as possibly as to not gain any attention from anyone. Especially the bitch of a teacher.

"Sorry" she breathed shuddering slightly. "What were you saying" she asked me casually as if nothing happened.

I shook my head gathering my thoughts "what happen? You just like. Blanked out or something" she looked at me giving nothing away.

"Oh that! It was nothing. I just farted. I always blank out when I fart"

I looked at her sceptically unconvinced. She shrugged drawing six new lines on the small piece of sheet.

"You know what I think you just let me win. I mean come on! Who wouldn't have seen that?" I accused Alice as we walked towards the cafeteria with a very amused Edward in tow.

"I have my moments Bella" she replied unaffected.

Edward chuckled rubbing my back soothingly making me forget all about my conversation. Giddily, I let him lead me to the table.

"I'm gonna get us some food" Edward declared walking towards the lunch line gracefully.

"What did you do to gain the dog's attention?" Damen asked me staring at something behind me

"Excuse me?"

"Dylan. He's been staring at you for the past five minutes"

I looked over my shoulder noticing creepy dude staring at me. "His name is Dylan?" I whispered quietly. I snapped out of my trance as I heard my hand phone chiming. I fished out my hand phone from my bag. I flipped it open answering it.

"Hello"

"Bella!" the voice exclaimed in what I assume relief

"Mum?" I asked in utter surprise. It's not like of her to call me during school hours.

"Is everything okay?" I asked in a worried tone

"Is your brother there?"

"What Dru? No. Why would he? What's going on?" I was panicking by the second

"His not there" I heard her say to someone. "Nothing honey. Just that Dru's not home"

"Come on mum. It must be serious if you're calling me during school hours." I reasoned in a soft voice. I was dreading her answer. By now all the Cullen were staring at me in worry.

"Everything okay?" Edward whispered to me worry all over his face. I shook my head in distress.

"Dru left a couple of days ago. No letter no nothing. His cars gone and some of his clothes" she was sobbing by the end of the sentence.

"Mum I'm sure it's nothing. You know him. He'd probably clubbing in Vegas with a hooker right now" I joked trying to lighten the situation. But I wasn't fooling any of us. I was deathly worried.

"If you know anything about this. You know you can tell me right honey"

"Really mum. I don't. It's unlike his character to take off like that. When did he leave?"

"The night you left. He said he was going out. You know he doesn't bother elaborating. So I didn't question him." She explained guiltily

"Mum it's not your fault. Maybe he needed some time to think." I concluded hopefully.

"Maybe if I'd just-"

"You know what. I think I'm gonna try calling him. He never ignored any of my calls."

"Thanks honey. I think chuck's with him" she guessed quietly.

I groaned shuddering at the sound of his name. "That has bad news written all over it. I'm gonna call him now alright. Go have some rest. I'll call you soon"

"Thanks Bella. Take care and tell Charlie I said hi"

"Will do bye" I abruptly shut my cell taking a deep breath shutting my eyes tightly before opening them.

"You okay?"Edward asked me touching my arm lightly. My arm tinged with electricity. Ignoring it shook my head.

"I need some air."I declared picking up my phone. I stood up from my seat walking towards the exit quickly rubbing my temples soothingly. I walked into the ladies dialling Dru's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Where the hell are you idiot? Mum and Phil are so worried about you-"

"Well hello to you too sis" he replied a sleepy voice.

"Seriously. You're with chuck? Among all the god damned people in the world, chuck?" I shouted wondering what the hell is going on in his god damn mind.

"You gotta chill. There's nothing to worry about. I'm gonna be home soon. And chuck's just providing me come crucial amenities."

I snorted laughing "by crucial amenities you mean hookers?"

"Maybe" he considered in a mysterious voice.

"Dru you have to call mom and Phil. They're freaking out." I reasoned with him in a more calm voice.

"It's just a surprise Bella. And I've got happy news"

"Anything you like to share?" I pressed

"No. But you'll be the first one to know." He promised

"Fine. Where are you?"

"Just in this motel middle of nowhere"

"Well if you need anything I'm here"

"I know. I'll call you later."

"Bye Dru. Love you"

"Love you too bells"

Just as I was about to hang up, I added "and Dru, I miss you"

"Me too Bellyboo." I smiled at the mention of my childhood nickname. "Don't worry alright. Everything's going to be alright." He said it in a way that that told me he was hiding something from me.

"What are you not telling me?" I murmured. He never keeps anything from me.

"Don't ponder the pretty little head of yours bells. Like I said surprise. Bye" before I could retaliate, he hung up.

Sighing I ran a hand through my hair pondering on what to do now. I settled in texting in my mum my news. I strolled out of the ladies only to find Edward leaning against the wall opposite bearing my coat and bag. Smiling I walked up to him shyly.

"You okay? You looked pretty upset back there" he didn't hand me my bag. Instead, he led me to the music room.

"I guess so. My brother took off to god knows where with this asshole of a guy. My mum's freaking out." I explained sighing

"So you talked to him?"

"Yeah. Somehow this has to do with some kind of surprise. Or so he says" I ended rather doubtfully.

Chuckling he hung my coat on the rack.

"I'm sure everything will be alright" he replied reassuringly.

We sat at the back of the class room again. This time I noticed a new presence in the class. Dylan. AKA creepy dude. Who knew he takes music.

"Alright. Today I'd like all of you to do a solo. Get to work." the teacher instructed.

Sighing I looked at Edward

"If you need anything. Just holler" he said winking. With that he strolled over to the piano.

Groaning I racked my brain for a song.

"Marvellous as usual Edward" the teacher cooed as Edward finished his piece.

"Thank you Mrs. Blair" all the girls (including me) swooned at Edward's charming words and signature crooked smile.

"Mr. Forest. You may begin" Dylan walked up to the front of the class with the same guitar I used yesterday. Hmmm... Fitting surname for a guy like him. The forest always gave me chill.

Looking at Mrs. Blair for a signal he began. And I'd be kidding myself if I said he wasn't good.

**Hey the new chapter will be posted by Tuesday latest. Sorry but I've changed Dylan's photo. The new one seems more fitting for him. The Cullen's and Bella's dresses are on my profile. Sorry for the late update!**

**well i hope you like it**

******PLS REVIEW!**  



	5. Sexy unruly hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. Only the plot**

Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just a talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As he goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along  
And pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

Had I known how to save a life

Had I known how to save a life

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life

How to save a life

How to save a life

He ended in a low hoarse voice. That was the most amazing song I've ever heard. Well besides Edward's of course. He has so much passion and emotion in his voice. Like he could actually really relate to the song.

"Wonderful job Dylan. Keep up the good work." Dylan barely acknowledged her as he walked back to his seat. All thoughts of his amazing performance went out of my head. What good is it to have talents but to only be snobbish about it? And I would not acknowledge such talents.

"Miss Swan" Mrs. Blair nodded towards me.

"Of course" I muttered walking up towards the front of the classroom empty handed.

Edward looked at me encouraging me, urging me to go on.

_I don't tell anyone about the way you hold my hand__  
__I don't tell anyone about the things that we have planned__  
__I won't tell anybody__  
__Won't tell anybody__  
__They want to push me down__  
__They want to see you fall (Down)_

_Won't tell anybody how you turn my world around__  
__I won't tell anyone how your voice is my favourite sound__  
__I won't tell anybody__  
__Won't tell anybody__  
__They want to see us fall__  
__They want to see us fall_

_I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me__  
__You're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me__  
__You're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down_

_Don't believe the things you tell yourself so late night and__  
__You are your own worst enemy__  
__You'll never win the fight__  
__Just hold on to me__  
__I'll hold on to you__  
__It's you and me up against the world__  
__It's you and me...(Love)_

_I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me__  
__You're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me__  
__You're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down_

_I won't fall out of love__  
__I won't fall out of,__  
__I won't fall out of love__  
__I won't fall out of,__  
__I won't fall out of love__  
__I won't fall out of,__  
__I won't fall out of love__  
__I'll fall into you_

_I won't fall out of love__  
__I won't fall out of,__  
__I won't fall out of love__  
__I won't fall out of,__  
__I won't fall out of love__  
__I won't fall out of,__  
__I won't fall out of love__  
__I'll fall into you_

_I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me__  
__You're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down_

_I don't need a parachute__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__Baby, if I've got you__  
__I don't need a parachute__  
__You're gonna catch me__  
__You're gonna catch if I fall__  
__Down, down, down_

"Excellent job Bella. It's nice to hear some new voices around here"

Thanking her I rushed to Edward's side blushing scarlet.

"Good job" he whispered softly into my ears. His fingers stroking my cheeks delicately leaving a trail of fire at its wake making my breath hitch in my throat

My damsel in distress." Edward teased as we made our way to gym.

I rolled my eyes giving him a little playful shove. "Why do need a parachute when I got my very own knight in shining armour?"

"I'm yours Bella. You'd never ever fall on my watch" he pledged with a look of determination in his face.

"Well you're in for a treat honey" I replied in a dry voice entering the girls changing room.

Gym was uneventful. I didn't cross paths with Jessica and the best part; the coach took the entire period briefing us about tactics to play volleyball. Basically it was the best gym period ever.

Edward and I rushed towards our cars as it was drizzling. I held onto him for dear life as he held me tight enough that I didn't fall flat on my face. I felt hot despite the ice cold temperature.

He held my door open for me as I got in. He then bends down to my eye level brushing away a droplet of water from my nose. I was suddenly hyperaware of our close approximate and also the electricity humming around us. I gulped hard looking away from his dark eyes before I do something both of us regret. Well one of us.

I cleared my throat looking at his nose. A trick that I learnt from Charlie; It would seem like I'm looking at his eyes but I'm looking at his nose. Though it didn't lessen the effect. He had a perfect sculpted nose.

"Could you please help me tell Alice that I'll come around in an hour? I need to take some stuff." I spoke quickly holding my breath as to get away from him as fast as possible.

"Sure" he muttered but it sounded like a purr in my ears. I blame my teenage hormones.

"Thanks" I breathed speeding off without a backward glance in fear that I'd turn back.

I soon as I reached home, I took a cold bath. The cold water helped a little. I looked at myself in the mirror wondering what the hell I'm doing.

"I'm Isabella swan. Sister of Adrian Dawyer. I do not swoon over high school guys in two days. And I would not allow my teenage hormones to rule me." I swore looking defiantly at my reflection on the mirror.

"Heaven forbid him from sweeping me off my feet" I pleaded the impossible. Thinking of seeing Edward in a tux tonight made my stomach tighten. Shaking my body I rid myself anything relating to Edward's dazzling looks.

I walked out from the huge bathroom clutching onto my towel. I heard the door bell ring downstairs.

"Shoot" I yelped wondering how long the bell has been ringing.

I quickly wrapped my baby blue silk rob around me dashing down the stairs not falling. I looked down at myself, checking if I'm decent before opening the door.

"Edward!" All thoughts about restraining my teenage hormones when out the window.

"Mind if I come in" It was raining heavily. He was drenched. If I'd been in his situation, I'd have looked like a drowned cat but he looked like he just finished shooting a commercial for hair gel. He looked sexy with his dishevelled wet hair and his thin shirt clinging to him emphasizing his muscles. I audibly sighed looked at the shape of his perfectly sculpted abs. I felt goose bumps arise. That had nothing to do with the temperature or because of the face that I was only clad in silk rob and towel.

I think that is what brought me out of Edward induced haze. I try to get my bearings looking up at his dazzling eyes. I looked away trying to will myself from succumbing to this sexy teenage perfection.

"So can I come in" he repeated smiling crookedly at me as if he could read my mind.

I blushed and gestured for him to come in. His intoxicated scent wafted around me making me dizzy. I clutched onto the door handle for support my trembling form.

"So what are you doing here?" I started looking anywhere but him.

"Well Alice asked me to come and get you. So that you won't have to bring your car." He explained gazing intently at my face.

"Okay lets g-" I paused looking down at myself blushing. I looked up at Edward raising his eyebrows in amusement.

Rolling my eyes, I pushed past him padding towards my room.

"Give me ten minutes." I was already up the stairs, pausing I turned around smiling sweetly at him. "Make yourself a home"

"Thank you" he smiled walking towards the sofa.

"My pleasure"

I huffed and jogged the last few steps to my room. I threw open my closet and grabbed the first thing I saw. It was a cute orange jump suite. One shoulder had a ribbon and the other shoulder was just a thin strap. There was a belt loop forming another ribbon on the edge and the bottom landed mid thigh. I tied my hair into a neat pony tail while I was walking towards the back of the closet where I kept me dress in garment bag. I laid it across my arm carefully trying not to crease it. I bend down to grab the paper bag filled with my heels and accessories.

"Edward!" I called trying to get a hold of my hand phone with two fingers. I huffed and blew a strand of loose hair away from my face.

I heard a chuckle behind me. I looked up startled. Edward lips were pressed together suppressing another chuckle. His eyes were alight with humour.

"Glad I humour you." I grumbled blowing the stupid strand of hair again. "Are you going to help me or not?" I was beyond frustrated.

He raised both his both palms up surrendering. Walking swiftly forward he picked up my phone and carried my paper bag. I pulled away my arm when he tried to take my garment bag.

"I'd rather hold this myself."

He shrugged and plopped himself on my sofa leisurely. I reached down to slip into my sandals. Hopping in one foot to actually reach my foot without disturbing my dress. Seeing my difficulty, Edward good naturedly held onto my foot gently slipping on my sandals for me.

"Thanks" my inner goddess was jumping around the clouds in daze

"Need help with your coat?" he nodded towards my white boucle coat lying on my bed. Deciding that if he did it for me I'd probably faint in happiness, I shook my head and shuffled over to my bed. I laid my garment bag neatly on the bed. His eyes watched me like a hawk as I shrugged on my coat with ease. Feeling satisfied i seized the garment bag and strolled bag towards Edward.

"Ready to go?" his eyes darted towards my garment bag curiously before boring back at my eyes.

"Sure"

Edward laid my garment back on the back seat carefully before settling back in his seat. He revved the engine and sped away towards the high way.

"You like Clair de Lune?" I asked surprised picking up the familiar CD poking out of the compartment.

"You know Clair de Lune?" he shot back equally surprised.

"Well yeah. My mum usually played classical around the house. This one's my favourite though"

"It's my favourite too" my heart soared that I had something in common with him.

"Let's play twenty questions" I suggested enthusiastically

He groaned and looked at me, his lips pressed into a hard line.

"Please" I pleaded looking at him with my doe like eyes that I knew could convince a fourth-grade class that Barneys was named after the dinosaur.

His shoulders slouched in defeat and his eyes dropped with defeat.

"You can start first" I said feeling sad for making him unhappy.

"Favourite colour" he began with a small smile peaking out on the edge if his lips.

We took turns to ask each other questions and were surprised to find that we had a lot of things in common. Like music and books. But one particular thing he said disturbed me. His favourite colour which much to my distaste is brown. I mean who would ever like the ugly colour of brown. It was dull and boring. But anything that piqued the interest of Edward Cullen was definitely not distasteful.

He finally stopped at the end of a dead end deep into the woods. I looked around and suppressed a gasp. The mansion was beautiful. With ancient pillars that had been restored into modern art work and the proportion of it. It was timeless.

"You like it?" Edward asked me breaking me out of my analysing as he opened my door for me.

"It's beautiful" I whispered in amazement

He chuckled passing me my garment bag and took out the rest of my stuff.

"It is. Esme designed it. Everyone's waiting for us" he informed walking in step with me towards the house.

"Everyone?" I asked confused stopping for a moment before catching up to him

As soon as he opened the front door I couldn't suppress a sigh. It was so open and light. With a splash of colour here and there. Priceless painting hung on the wall and there wasn't a single dust particle in sight.

"You must be Bella. We've heard so much about you" I spun around startled. A lady probably in her late twenties with caramel hair and pale flawless white skin smiled warmly at me. I felt motherly love emanating from her. I couldn't have felt more comfortable with someone. "Oh how rude of me. I'm Esme; Edward's mother" I tried not to look surprised as she said that.

"And I'm Carlisle, Edward's father" I resisted a sigh as my gaze shifted towards to the young blond man walking towards Esme. The affectionate love they had for each other was undeniable in their eyes. He looked to be the same age as Esme. He had a look that suppressed the world's most handsome actor. He was also incredibly pale like the rest of the Cullen's. And to think that these two beautiful young couple were the parents of seven teenagers was beyond me.

"It's a pleasure to meet Dr Cullen, Mrs. Cullen" I started in the warmest voice I could manage.

"Nonsense! Call me Esme honey"

"Carlisle" Dr Cullen stated winking.

I heard Edward groan quietly. I looked at him weirdly before turning back to his parents.

"Well you have a beautiful home."

"Thank you Bella. Edward here couldn't stop talking about you. We're so glad you could come" I tried to keep my expression neutral as Carlisle said that. My mind on the other hand was racing. My inner goddess was lifting her skirt up dancing around in circles singing.

"Alright that's enough dad. I'm gonna bring her to Alice" Edward looked like he could be anywhere but here. He dragged me towards the stairs, away from his parents who were smiling widely at us. I gave them a puzzled wave before disappearing up the stairs with him.

"What was that about?" I asked him feeling fuzzy from where his cold pale hand was gripping my wrist. I wonder if he even notices.

"Nothing." He dismissed it shaking his head. We were walking towards a light pink door which I assume is Alice's room.

"Obviously not if you're so tense" I retorted looking at him from the corner of my eyes. He was running his hand through his unruly hair.

His comeback was cut off as we heard a high pitch voice shouting in front of us.

"About time you showed up! I was starting to think you two were dead!" Edward arched his eyebrow as he heard the last part.

Alice ignored him and pulled me roughly away from him making me loose his grip on me. I instantly felt the loss of his hand on mine. He looked at me shrugging apologetically before handing my bags to Alice's awaiting hands.

The next few hours were a blur of events. I was aching to see Edward again but Alice sternly held me off. She sat me in front of the mirror in her huge bathroom getting into work. Rosalie and sienna did my hair while Alice did my makeup. They were very efficient in their work. I could barely feel their feather like touches. Before I knew it, they were done. They gently helped me into my dress carefully not messing my hair.

"Here you go" sienna handed me mirror as I fastened the buckle of my heel. I flashed her a brief smile before I took it from her. I waited till she walked back into the bathroom. I took a deep breath before looking into the mirror.

"Wow" I breathed in shock and awe. I must say that they did a pretty wonderful job. There was a braid in the front with a few strands of hair hanging loosely on the side. My hair was twisted expertly making it into a messy side bun. Alice had made my make up simple and natural. With a cherry red lipstick. Feeling satisfied and overjoyed with my look I clasped my gold bracelet onto my wrist.

"You look hot Bella" the three Cullen's were walking out together fully dressed. They looked like angels in their dresses. I probably look like Ugly Betty beside them. I felt I pang in my chest just thinking of walking out to the dinner with them. What the hell was I thinking?

"You three look so beautiful" I finally said heartily. I wasn't jealous. I was just saddened by my nonexistent beauty.  
"Come on you look beautiful. E-" she yelped in surprised realising something. I looked at sienna and Rosalie suspiciously as they were shooting daggers at her. I saw her mumble something to them which I narrowed my eyes to. She looked at me shaking her head. I looked at them kinking my eyebrows. They looked back at me confusion etching their face. If they even thought for one second that they fooled me, well they should be sadly mistaken. Rosalie looked frustrated about god knows what, sienna was playing with her ring and Alice was staring out the window blankly.

Huffing I sat down on the sofa waiting for somebody to say something.

"Alright let's go. The guys are waiting for us" Alice announced finally looking at us with some expression. Once again she knew something none of knew. I kept this piece of information at the back of my mind to contemplate over later.

I slowly followed the three of them out the door, our heels clicking against the hard wood floor echoing our steps. As we reached the stairs, Alice went down following Rosalie, then sienna and finally me. I couldn't see who was at the bottom of the stairs as the stairs were winding. My heart raced as I neared the bottom of the stairs finally seeing the top of someone's head. My heart leapt into her throat immediately, as I spotted the bronze haired god leaning against the banister at the bottom of the stairs. I looked over at him, feeling slightly flustered. He was looking right at me. Running his eyes over my body appraising me. I blushed scarlet and looked down at my golden heels. I looked up again as I finally reached the bottom of the stairs. That was the longest stairs I've climbed down in my short life.

Alice and jasper were walking out the door hand in hand while Rosalie and Emmett were making out against the window beside the door. Sienna ran into Damen's inviting arms while I stood nervously beside Edward.

"You look beautiful" he breathed reaching down to take my hand in his.

"You don't look so bad yourself" I maintained a light tone in my voice. But my insides were turning warm and mushy hearing his words. My inner goddess was purring at his flattering comment.

Edward chuckled and pulled me closer to him. I gulped and looked away from his intense golden orbs.

"You ready to go?" he asked me helping me into my coat that magically appeared in his arms.

"Yeah" I squeaked as I pulled my coat closer to my body.

He smiled gently at me tugging my hands towards his Volvo, ignoring the couple making out against the window. _I wonder if they're gonna make it._

**PLEASE REVIEW! I've only got what 6 reviews? It puts a smile on my face everytime I see one. It encourages me to right more often. :D**

**Anyway the song that Dylan sang is called "how to save a life – The Frays"**

**And the song Bella sang is called "parachute- Cheryl Cole"**

**Alright for those who didn't read my last msg, I've changed Dylan's photo. Bella's clothes link is on my profile. I'll probably only gonna update the end of next week. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. broken vows part1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. Only the plot**

_I've never given much thought to how I would die. Much less during something like this. Surely it was a good way to die with your hot mentor right beside you. But unfortunately the reason of our undoing would be because of that hot piece of eye candy._

"Edward!" I squealed for what seemed like the hundred time as he swerved swiftly at yet another turning. I've never noticed how fast and not to mention scary he drove. I was griping onto my seat for dear life. I was never a religious person but desperate situation calls for desperate measures. I was rocking back and forth in my seat, shutting my eyes tightly praying to god. For some unknown reason, Edward found all these amusing. He was pressing his lips together restraining himself from laughing at me. AGAIN. I scowled at his perfect amused form and turned back to pray to god.

"Bella I've never seen someone so scared of my driving. You never cease to surprise me" he said chuckling quietly.

"Is it that bad that I'm trying to save us from being a Volvo pretzel around a tree trunk? And keep your eyes on the road!" I was fuming. I shooted another panicked glance out the window. It was nothing but a blank dark wall. It was a wonder how Edward even manage to see the road ahead of us with the dull headlights. Much more reason for him to slow down.

"Relax. I always drive this fast. I never even got a speeding ticket." He grinned like it was an inside joke.

Ignoring him, I stared wide-eyed as the needle drifted towards 150. "I think I'm gonna faint" I announced covering my head for good measures.

He rolled his eyes and sighed staring miserably back at the speedometer. He reluctantly slowed down to a hundred. Not good enough but it would do for now.

"I hate driving slow" he grumbled shifting into another lane.

"This is slow?" I scoffed staring at him incredulously.

"Isn't it?" he pointed out dryly.

I almost jumped out of my skin when I heard my phone beeping.

"Hello" I tried to calm my irritated heart.

"My dear Bella. It's been a long time since I've heard your beautiful voice. How are you darling?"

"Chuck" I held in my groan

"I'm glad you remember. Seems like you-" I cut him off feeling exasperated

"Just get to the point, I'm busy"

"You're not even in town for a week and you already got a hook up? I'm surprised"

"Yeah you wouldn't accept anything less perv. I'm going for a school dinner so you better not ruin my mood."

"Are you sure babe? It's awfully quite there."

"That point Chuck!" I groaned in exasperation

"Well its nothing. Just thought you would want to know that –" I hung up on him not bothering to know what it was. It was probably some lame sick joke that he always like to play. I huffed and shut my phone off.

"You alright?"

I smiled and met Edward's intense gaze.

"Yeah. It's just my brother's jerk of a friend." When it seemed like I wasn't gonna elaborate on it, he looked back at the road with frustrated eyes. It was a little adorable when his nose scrunches up in annoyance and when his forehead would crease. Sometimes I just annoy him to get a kick out of him.

Edward grimaced, eyebrows knitting together as he turned into the road leading up to the restaurant that the school booked. I gasped in shock as Edward let out a whistle. When I first heard it was a restaurant, I was thinking something on land. But not really a giant glass boat restaurant!

"Can that thing even hold all of us?" I asked Edward eyeing the boat sceptically.

Edward chuckled coming to a stop in front of the valet. "Of course Bella. We're talking about forks high school. And it's only the seniors, stuff and board members." He came around to my side opening the door out for me. Blushing at his chivalrous action I took his outstretched hand and got out of the car.

"I think the school went a little over board" I whispered to Edward as we stopped at the arch where a couple of photographers took come pictures of us. I blinked my eyes rapidly trying to see through the wave of flashes.

"I'm getting dizzy" I muttered just as the photographers and security gave the okay sign for us to move. Edward looked down at me for few seconds before he wrapped his arm around my waist. More flashes went off behind us.

"Don't worry. I'm here to catch you" I sighed softly looking into his deep butterscotch orbs. He was smiling crookedly at me. I bit my lip and looked back towards the glass boat.

There was a fragile walk way connecting towards the entrance of the boat. There were some men in tux helping along the crowd. I spotted Esme and Carlisle stepping into the boat hand in hand.

"I didn't know parents were coming" I immediately felt bad for not asking Charlie to come.  
"Only who gave the school donations. You could say the school's a little biased"

Edward held onto my hand and waist tightly as we stepped onto the narrow bridge. It moved unsteadily. I squeaked and pressed myself closer to him. I heard him take a laboured breath. I didn't let go of him till we stepped onto the boat. I gave a shaky laugh and let go of him. He smiled crookedly at me taking my hand in his. I looked around the boat. It was packed with people.

Grand crystal chandeliers hung on the ceiling making a vertical line. There were Candlelit tables adorning thick white linen cloths, polished wooden floors and marble bar. The place was big enough for people to walk around and sit on the tables without hitting each other. There was a raised platform big enough for about ten people on the dock at the edge of the boat with a DJ on the side and couple of people were dancing. I recognised mike and Jessica as one of the people. There was a huge buffet running along the marble bar. I'm pretty sure the wine is off limits to students.

Edward led me to the far back wall of the boat. I spotted sienna and Damen leaning against the wall. Sienna was gazing dreamily at the water while Damien looked around irritated. Edward chuckle brought their attention to us. Damen threw Edward a dirty look and small mischievous smile at my direction.

"This boat doesn't look that stable" Damen commented looking up at the ceiling tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I gaped at him bewildered

Smirking at me he waved around the room "there's just too many people honey and with high teenagers jumping on the end of the boat, it is bound to sink. Just give it an hour. We'll end up just like titanic"

"But Edward said it was stable. And that there're not a lot of people" I argued weakly in denial.

"Honestly Bella. Do you believe him? He just didn't want you to panic" it all made quite sense. I looked up at Edward who was glaring at his brother.

"Bella don't-" Edward started to be only cut off by sienna who finally stopped gazing out the window.

"Break it up guys. Bella needs some girly time now" she gave a chastise kiss on Damen's cheek before pulling me towards the bar.

Sienna sighed, rubbing her forehead. "I swear I married a child and not a man"

"Yeah tell me about it" Rosalie quipped popping up behind us. She was sitting cross legged on the bar stool.

"I see you've made it" I teased her as sienna and I took seat either side of her.

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

I just came to realised what they said "wait married?" I quirked a eyebrow

They stared at each other before blurting out "sorry we spend so much time with them that we see ourselves as a married couple"

"Aww that's cute" honestly I felt something fishy with the way they said it. Empazhing on 'so much time'

"Here you go Madame" the bartender said handed her glass of champagne.

She barely glanced at him as she took the glass from him. Not that he cared. He looked dazzled.

Sienna kinked an eyebrow at rose. Rosalie shrugged and thrust the glass into my hand.

Now I was the one kinking an eyebrow

"Drink" she ordered me sternly

I shrugged and took a sip. I hummed as I felt the usual mild sweet and very refreshing taste of it.

"There you are! Come on their starting!" Alice all but drag us out the chair. Though rose and sienna slipped out of her iron grip, skipping away leaving me defenceless with the evil pixie. I was about to call for help when Edward's melodic voice reached my voice

"Is that champagne?" Edward asked me nodding towards the half empty glass in my hand. I giggled and nodded. He gazed at me disapprovingly before snatching the glass away from me. I whined in protest but he ignorantly placed it on top of a passing waiter's tray. I crossed my arms and glared at him. His gaze soften and smouldered mine. Damn him and his stupid dazzling eyes! He silently slipped his hands in mine seeing the shift in my posture. He led me to the far end of the boat where the VIP's sat.

"Ladies and gentleman, if you would please take your seat please. We are moving." The vice principle announced, wiping his forehead with a satin handkerchief nervously. I looked at him with concern as I took a seat beside Edward on the couple seat. I smiled at Carlisle and Esme politely. They returned it graciously before turning back to the host.

"Why are we sitting here?" I whispered to Edward

"Well my parents get the seat. We're just here for the company" he smirked and looked back at the host in the leather tux screening out the events of the night.

"And I hope all of you have a pleasant night" he ended

Instantly a string of waiters in penguin suit came rushing out of the double doors bearing huge trays with gourmet food.

I saw Edward in the corner of my eyes wrinkle his nose in distaste. The reason why such a man would be disgusted with such a mouth-watering dinner was beyond me.

As the waiter approached the table, all the Cullen's turned to Carlisle with pleading eyes. I looked between them puzzled. Carlisle shook his head amused.

He whispered something to the waiter. The waiter looked confused at his request. Regardless, he nodded and rushed away.

"Oh for the love of god!" Edward groaned out aloud, closing his eyes tightly.

Just then Emmett and Damen hooted loudly at the pole dancing display at the platform by Rosalie and sienna. I rolled my eyes chuckling.

"I swear I'll toast them alive if they tear their dresses" Alice swore shooting daggers at them.

"I'll help" Edward injected

"Not on my watch" Damen continued watching the show intrigued.

"Children please. Alice honey, would you please bring rose and Anna back? The food is arriving." Esme asked

With that Alice nodded and scurried away.

"Champagne Madame?" the waiter offered me with a bottle in hand.

Ignoring Edward's warning looks I nodded at the waiter. "Yes please"

I thanked him as he placed the glass of champagne filled to the brim on the table.

I deliberately took a huge gulp relishing at the relieve I felt.

"Does that even taste good? It smells revolting" Edward commented wrinkling his nose.

"Come on, look and smell can deceive. Try it"

"I rather not"

"Suite yourself"

I shrugged and look around the room searching for any familiar faces. I spotted mike and Jessica. They both seemed to be quite occupied. I noticed some familiar faces from my classes. But I couldn't remember their name. I breathe paused briefly as I spotted Dylan in a fine dark black suite sitting beside an elegant man and women who I assume are his parents. I could see the resemblance. His mother was in a long sleeved lavender dress. She had shoulder length auburn hair. His father looks exactly like him. Only older. I felt the goose bumps arising. He had cropped dark hair, tan skinned. I looked back to Dylan. I've never seen him so...tidy? His hair was combed back but I could see the spike poking out. His tie was done to perfection. He even had a linen handkerchief of in his chest pocket of his coat. I wonder if his mother helped him.

"Bella" Edward nudged me. All the Cullen's were staring at me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't hear you" I blushed and looked down

"The food. What do you want" I quickly ordered mushroom ravioli and bread stick.

I could feel the buzz of the champagne kicking in. I gawked at the Cullen's as their food arrived. A small piece of croissant and half a cup of water.

"We already ate" was their only excuse.

I nodded unconvinced. I didn't look back at Dylan after that. I stared at Edward as he tentatively took a small bite of the croissant. His face churned in disgust. He tightly swallowed it and took another piece. Emmett on the other hand wolfed the whole thing down in one bite. Still feeling a little suspicious I quickly finished my meal.

"Come on guys the stage is feeling a little empty"

Edward, Damen, Emmett, Jasper politely pulled out chairs and brought us to the platform.

"I can't dance" I admitted to Edward as we took our stance

"Don't worry. It's all in the leading"

He carried me for a fraction of a second before placing my feet on top of his. I winced as I saw the heels dig in. That must hurt.

"Don't worry I don't feel a thing." He assured me seeing my guilty expression

Edward swung us around gently to the slow music. We never took our eyes of each other. His arms were strong and yet gentle, the way a man's arms should be. There was strength all through my body, an almost tangible force I felt more intensely with every passing second. It was our moment. I sighed as laid my face on his chest shutting my eyes close.

"This is nice" I whispered

"It is." He replied. "With you" he added after a moment

I smiled slightly and continued swaying around with him.

" Excuse us brother dear" Alice all but pulled me away from edward's comforting arms and dragged me away. I shook my head apologetically at Edward before following them to the bar. I felt his eyes burn my back as he watched us.

I ordered a glass of martini as I sat down in the bar stool with Rosalie and Alice either side of me. All three of them ordered red wine. It reminded me eerily of blood.

We started chatting about random stuff. I felt the place get a little warmer. I wiped away the little drops of sweat on my face. I gazed around the room and spotted Edward sitting beside Damen, jasper and Emmett in the seat.

"Hey I'm gonna go to the ladies and then find Edward alright" I told them and left for the bathroom past the group of seniors jumping on the platform.

**E POV**

"Man you gotta watch out" jasper warned me.

I nodded gravely and cast my eyes back at the brunette sipping on her martini. I let myself lose myself in her essence. The way her tongue sticks out licking her bottom lip and when her rosy cheek will bloat a little as she swirled the contents of the drink in her mouth. The ways her hand reach's out and brush away a loose strand of her hair. I shook my head, squeezing my eyes shut, disbelieving the things that just appeared into my head.

"Got anything new?"

"No. Alice just said these random conversations that don't even make sense. They're still watching." Jasper replied solemnly.

"Rosalie and I checked around Seattle last night. Nothing." Damen said

"Carlisle wants us to be a little careful around Bella" I looked sharply back at Damen

"What?" He word shrugging

I glared at him effectively shutting him off

"I still don't get why I can't read her" my eyes turned on its own accord at Bella laughing at something Rosalie said. I smiled that they were getting along. Rosalie wasn't one to interact with humans. Lest a human she can't work her magic on. I have a feeling she's curious too. There's no other reason why she would even take the risk.

"Me too" Damen looked frustrated "all I see is this swirl of colours. Like a kaleidoscope."

"At least you see something. All I see is a big black wall" I replied dejectedly.

"_She's one of a kind huh?"_ Emmett looked at me straight in the eye. He didn't say it out aloud. Just in his mind.

I nodded. He smirked and looked away.

All four of our heads turned sharply at the sound of glass shattering and pot and pans banging. Instinctually I started scanning all the minds around for anything alerting.

_Man she's definitely coming back with me._

_Was it macaroni and cheese or just salsa sauce?_

_Girls are like MAGIC. They can become wet without water and can make boneless objects hard_

_I'm fucked_

_Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Please don't notice me. Oh damn!_

_Fuck fuck fuck! Should I tell the manager? Shit! I told the bloody mother fucker that we _shouldn't let those horny bitches on the platform.

_What the hell is wrong with this meter?_

_Oh shit! Where the hell is the fire extinguisher?_

"Guys I think we have a problem."

All of a sudden, all of us felt the whole boat wobble. Everyone shrieked and held onto the tables. The people dancing on the platform landed soundly on the hard wooden floor. The four of us held our ground.

_Edward what's going on?_ Esme and Alice asked me at the same time.

"The boat's sinking. And there's a fire spreading" I whispered urgently knowing they'd have heard it through the chaos.

"How Alice could not have seen this?" Damen absently looked around the room scanning people.

"Don't be so hard on her man" jasper crossed his arms

'' ladies and gentleman please calm down. We have some technical difficulties. We'll be returning to the dock shortly" the host announced smoothly

_I better get a raise for the shit I'm saying_

A flurry of worried whispered spread among the guest. The four of us looked at each other, contemplating on what to do.

_Boys there's nothing we can do. Alice says that the entire guest will be out before the fire spreads and boat sinks. _I heard Carlisle say in his thought. I nodded at him and turned back to the rest to tell them.

I try to spot Bella through the crowd but I couldn't. I relished in the fact that she's with three vampires. Who better than to be with in such a chaos.

**B POV**

I roamed around the deck blindly looking for the bathroom. It was a bitch to walk in heels here. My heel would occasionally get stuck in the small gap on in the wooden floor and I'd have to grab onto the railings to not fall over. Sighing I continued down another hallway still not finding any indications to the toilet. The further I walked in, the hotter it got. I wiped the sweat off my neck.

"Looking for something?" a hard warm voice asked me out of nowhere

I gasped and jumped startled. Soft warm arms caught me, preventing me from falling. I glanced up at the mystery person's face. I gasped again bewildered. He was the last person on earth I'd have thought to be here.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to scare you" he set me up straight and gazed at me apologetically smiling slightly.

"It's alright." I looked around nervously tugging on the hem of my dress.

"You look different" he commented, running his eyes over me.

I blushed at the unexpected comment and looked away.

"In a good way" he added noticing my expression

"Thanks I think. You look...decent"

He smiled at me, his eyebrows knitting together.

"I'm sorry, I'm being rude. I never properly introduced myself. I'm Dylan forest." He reached out his hand toward me.

"Bella" I replied shaking his hand politely.

"I know" he grinned down at me. His grin abruptly vanished as the boat trembled. He swiftly caught me as I began to fall back. He held his arms over me protectively till the boat settled.

"What was that?" I rubbed my forehead, feeling a little light headed.

"I have no idea. It's probably some strong wave." It seemed like he was convincing himself

"Hopefully" I muttered and looked around.

"So what's a women like you roaming around dark hallways"

"Actually I think I'm lost" I admitted blushing

He chuckled and said "where were you intending to go?"

"The toilet"

"Come on. I know the way"

I followed behind him as he led the way. He went deeper into the hallway till we came to a dead end. There was a huge fish tank In the middle of the centre wall. The men's toilet was on the left and the women's toilet on the right.

"Thank you so much"

"Don't worry about it. Do you want me to wait for you?"

"No, it's alright. I think I can find the way back on my own." I looked back down at the floor blushing

"If you're sure" he replied reluctantly

"Positive"

He grinned at me one last time before disappearing down the dark hallway. Sighing I turned around and walked into the toilet. I instantly regretted letting him leave. The lighting was dim and it was eerie. The tap was leaking making it creepy. Ignoring the shiver that went down my spine and the goose bumps that arise on my arms, I went into the nearest stall shutting the door behind me. The lock was rusty. I probably spent ten minutes on just locking the damn door. After I relieved myself I tried to open the door. To my dismay it was stuck. Groaning out loud, I unlady likely placed one foot on the wall opposite me, and hauled the door with all my strength. It didn't budge. I sighed and wiped my forehead and neck of sweat. _It feels like a fucking 100 degrees_. I braced myself up against the furthest wall to the door. With a small macho yelp, I charged forward with all my strength.

To my utter surprise, I door just slid open making me fall forward. I barely caught hold of the counter as I crashed onto the edge of the sink. I gasped in pain and fell to the clean marble floor in daze. I clutched onto my hip bone, willing the pain to disappear. I shut my eyes tight and tried control my heavy breathing. I looked towards the toilet the noticing that it was closed. Taking in a shallow breath, I summoned my legs to get up. I held onto the sink edge for support. I swayed for second before recovering quickly. Taking slow deliberate steps, I limped to the door only to find it locked.

_What in the world?_

I huffed and banged the door with my fist angrily. After a second thought, I kicked it for good measures. I started yelling out for help but I was only greeted with more silence. Feeling hopeless, I slid to the ground, my back against the door, hugging my knees to my chest. The temperature was rising and I was stuck in a bloody toilet in a deep corner of a glass restaurant on a boat.

Just when I thought things couldn't get worst, the pipes gave a high pitched squeal. I backed myself harder onto the door hoping that some kind soul will find me. With a final groan, the pipes burst open spilling litres of water onto the ground. My eyes widened in disbelief as the water began to spread around the room.

_Oh for the love of god!_

**E POV**

Everyone sat anxiously in their seat as the boat sailed back to the dock. I could feel the humidity rising and could hear pipes hissing in the kitchen. The boat was rocking back and forth unevenly making people take deep breaths to hold in their puke. As the boat reached the dock, everyone rushed to the entrance like scavengers .Everyone was panicking, their thoughts going haywire. The four of us made sure that no one was left behind before joining the rest of our family. The blazing fires rose high, and the reflections danced on the surface of the water, like a majestically deadly ballet. The heat from the flames could be seen warping and destroying the boat, eating it alive from the paint to the core, there would be very little that would remain immune.

"Reminds me of dementors" Emmett quipped looking at the dark smoke thoughtfully.

Rolling my eyes, I calmly walked across onto the safety of the dock, ignoring the panicked screams of students and parents. I searched for Bella among the crowd anxiously. I had to see if she was safe. I frowned as I couldn't spot her. I started searching for Alice instead.

_She's bound to be with her. _I thought hopefully

"EDWARD WHERE'S BELLA?" Alice demanded marching up to me flanking Rosalie and Sienna. No Bella in sight

"What are you talking about Alice? She was with you?" I furrowed my eyebrows and glared at her menacingly.

"She was. She said that she'll go to the toilet and then go to you!"

There was a brief silence before we blurted out "toilet!" at the same time panicked.

We both looked around franticly hopping to catch a whiff of her brunette her. I started scanning all the minds for any sign of her.

_My dress is ruined! The school better give us a-_

_My restaurant is in shambles!_

_Shit she's crying. What the fuck am suppose to do? Sing a lullaby?_

_I wonder if Bella found her way out. Where is she? Maybe I should tell somebody. No Dy just continue searching._

I snapped my head at the direction of the mongrel. I stalked towards him anger visible in my stance.

"Where was the last place you saw her dog?" I demanded angrily

"What the fuck are you talking about? And move it. I need some air without you sickening stench in it!"

_If he even thought that for one second that he could just march up to me demanding stuff, well he should be sadly mistaken. Besides he would have known Bella was in the toilet by now._

Without a backward glance I sprinted into the blazing boat in inhumane speed, ignoring all the shouts of warning from my family.

I dodged all the falling debris before it even fell from the ceiling. All the table and chair were tousled. Even though the air was thick with smoke, I could still smell her strong scent and see through everything. I abruptly came to a stop in front of a broken fish tank. The fishes were flapping around in a puddle of water that trailed from the toilet. I distinctly heard the fluttering heartbeat behind the door. She was gasping. Without wasting any more time, I effortlessly broke open the door. My eyes widened a fraction as I felt the water rush past me. My eyes turned on its own accord to the tall brunette standing on top of the counter staring at me in shock and relief.

**Hey everyone! First of all I'd like to apologise for the late update. I had a writer's block and it's a very busy time for me in school with my cca and national day parade practices. I'm trying to come up with lame excuses but I would be nice of you all to understand. And please don't stop those reviews. I'm still not getting a lot. Though it will inspire me to write more often: D **

**This chapter could have been longer but I couldn't find the right words to explain (writers block) so yeah. I didn't really want to have the scene when Edward saves Bella from the van. This chap is equivalent to that scene. So Dylan seems to be nice guy. Could something blossom between Bella and him? Only time could tell. Oh yeah the restaurant pic link is in my profile.**

**I'm not promising the date for the next deadline this time. But hopefully I'll get it done before next week. My exams are next week so it would be a little time constricting.**

**Until next time...**

**Pls review!pls review!pls review!pls review!**


	7. broken vows part2

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or its characters. Only the plot**

B POV

_No no no _I chanted squeezing my eyes shut

I peeked an eye as I felt the water licking my toes. Groaning again I stepped up onto the small space where they placed the soap bottles, careful not to touch any of the broken glass. I took a shaky breath and glanced down at the water inching higher and higher. I held onto the wall as I felt the boat rock again. The water was thrashing around in the small enclosed toilet. I heard a faint crash outside the side.

_There go the fishes _I thought solemnly

Even now I couldn't comprehend what was happening to me. It all felt like a dream to me. the toilet door is locked, the pipes broke gushing out water, the mirror shattered, the boat is rocking like there's not tomorrow, and the thing that's scares me most, the water is at my waist level, Despite the fact that I'm above the counter.

I held in my scream as I felt the water reach my neck. I was straining on my tiptoe in my heels, my chin going as far up as possible. My toes were aching and I didn't know how long more I could keep it up.

I took small controlled breaths as I felt the water crawling up my neck. I looked around wildly searching for anything that will help me out of this situation.

I gazed up at the dark starry night in defeat and started praying _Oh please oh god! Anything but this! Not by drowning in an effing glass restaurant on a boat!_

_Wait hold on a sec! _I could almost feel the imaginary light bulb on top of my head shining brightly. How the hell could I have not thought of this? It's true when they say that the answer is always staring right at your face.

_Alice is gonna kill me if she's sees me right now_

I took a huge gulp of air before bending down into the icy cold water. Blinking rapidly, I swiftly unclasped one side of heels before resurfacing. I gasped and coughed gripping the heel and the smooth unbroken glass. Grinning in triumph, I glanced up at the glass ceiling and back at the heel. I was balancing my weight in only one heel and water was already below my tightly pressed lips. They say that your life flashes in front of your eyes went you were going to die, but I didn't feel that. I had too much to live for. Dru, Charlie, Phil, and maybe Edward and his family too.

With renewed determination, I tightened my grip on my heels. With a growl, I swung against the glass ceiling with all my might. I gasped and clutched onto my wrist by the impact. It was like knocking into a brick wall. The ceiling seemed to be unaffected, but I wish I could say the same for my heels. Groaning I slumped against the wall opposite me in defeat.

My eyes flashed open in shock just as the door flew open. Literally.

I gasped and my eyes widened. I've never seen anything more beautiful. (Or sexy rather) His usually ruffled hair was wet and appeared darker. I heaved a sigh of relief at the sight of my handsome knight in shining armour. His face was etched with worry and relief.

"Edward" I gasped as i started fall forward as the boat wobbled again.

I instantly felt the cold hard arms catch me bringing me tightly against his chest. The water was at his knee level. God knows how he managed to reach me through the rush of water.

"Don't worry Bella. I'll get us out of here soon" he looked at the direction of the entrance where there used to be the door. I sighed in relief at the sight of the water spreading out the door.

I heard him swore silently as he looked for another exit.

"What's going on?" I asked him wondering why he wasn't moving

"The boat's gonna sink any second, and there's a fire Bella. Though I think the water is subduing it now but there's debris everywhere. I don't think it's safe for you to be in that mess."

If I was shocked before, I was far past that now. I get stuck in a toilet for god knows how long and the boat decides to take a dip. The fire explains the intense heat I felt previously.

"How the hell did you get through all that?" I asked him incredulously, noticing not a single spot of ash on his shirt.

"It doesn't matter Bella" he held the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut. He seemed to be in an internal conflict.

His eyes flew open and shooted up towards the ceiling.

"Oh yeah I was gonna trying to break the ceiling. It's glass. But don't bother it's-" i felt my breath get knocked out of me as I felt something hard knock into me. I gave a shocked cry as I saw shards of glass whip past me following by a loud crash. My eyes fluttered open trying to adjust to the blur of colours. All I could see was the black and a pale figure hugging me tightly against him. Just as I saw the topaz orbs smoulder mine, I blanked out.

"Bella! Bella!" I could feel someone patting my forehead with something cold. I sighed and moved closer to the comfortable pillow.

"I think you should give her a slap" I heard a manly voice suggested excitedly. It was soon followed by a loud thud.

"Shush! She's waking up" the soft velvet voice said just as my pillow moved.

Wait what? Pillows don't move on it's I own accord. My eyes flew open in shock and I tried to sit up. I groaned as I felt a wave a nausea wash over me. I reluctantly lied back onto my pillow rubbing my forehead.

"Bella are you feeling alright?" I cringed at the voice and rubbed my forehead more vigorously.

"I think she just needs a moment" the same voice repeated in a hushed voice to no one in particular.

I took in a deep breath and tried to orientate myself. Slowly the day's events came back washing over me. Boat sinking, fire, trapped, Edward, glass breaking, sound of a crash, topaz orbs...

My eyes flew open and I sat up straight again. This time I controlled the wave of nausea. I blinked my eye rapidly to see more clearly. Little by little, their faces came clearer. Carlisle was crouched beside me with a concern look. Behind him Esme and sienna stood with a glass of water and some tablets. Alice, Emmett, Damen and Rosalie were standing behind me with anxious faces. I quickly realised Emmett was the manly voice who was talking just now. There was one important Cullen missing. I felt my little neck hairs stand up as I felt someone's eyes on me. I turned sideways and saw him. He was sitting cross legged beside me. My eyes widened as I realised he was the comfortable pillow. He gave me a weak smile in return and looked towards Carlisle.

I cleared my throat and tried to speak. "What happen?"

I looked around the place and realised that we were in Alice room. Edward and I were sitting on her bed. Why couldn't he just let me lie on the pillow?

"When Alice told Edward that you were still in the toilet, he came to get you. He found you unconscious on the sink counter. With water all around you. He quickly carried you and got out of there." He explained calmly

My forehead creased as my eyebrows knitted together. Somehow that did not sound one bit true. I was conscious when Edward came to find me. The boat was sinking and it was on fire. I remember him trying to find another exit. Then suddenly shards of glass were flying past me and then the sound of a thunderous crash which I assume was the sound of the glass breaking. Doesn't the glass break first and the glass shards start to fall?

"But I was conscious when he found me" I argued confidently

All of them looked towards Carlisle waiting for him to reply. But it wasn't him who answered.

"You hit your head Bella" he stated in a voice that adults use at a child.

Anger flared in me as I glared defiantly stared back at him

"So what? I know what I saw" '

The room was thick with tension. With Edward and I off staring at each other. The rest of them shifted awkwardly looking at each other.

"Bella you had a long day and you're tired. Maybe you should just have some rest." Carlisle suggested cutting the silence

"I'm sorry Carlisle. But this has to be said now. I'm just not going to ignore it." I insisted and suddenly thought about what awaited me at home. I added "where's my dad? Does he know what happen?"

"We couldn't reach him. The assistant said that he was in a meeting"

I nodded and glanced towards Edward. He was still staring at me.

"Could everyone please excuse us" he announced out loud not taking his eyes off me.

I looked around as all of them exited out the door without question. With a last warning look, Rosalie left.

I turned back and cast my attention back at him.

"You're lying to me" I pointed out.

Oblivious to my comment, he continued to stare at me.

"Why?" I asked him in a small voice, trying with all my will not to let him know how much that hurt me

"Bella. There are something's that are best to be left unsaid" he looked pained as he watched me.

"I don't understand" I replied weakly

"Why do you want to know so much?" his eyes ran all over my face curiously

"I just want to know the truth" I said. Just for good measures, I added "I'm not going to tell anyone"

"Why don't you believe what we said?"

"Because for one, even I'm not that creative to imagine that. And then I saw shards of glass fly pass me and then the sound of glass breaking. It's all just so-" I trailed off shaking my head incredulously.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair frustrated.

_He looks so sexy when he's frustrated. Just like when we play tic-tac-toe. How the hell did we go from fun and cuddly to raw hot anger?_

"Bella"

"Edward"

"Can't you just thank me and get over it?"

"I appreciate what you did for me Edward. Whatever you did. But the bottom line is that you saved me today" I smiled at him. "Thank you"

"You're not gonna let this go are you?"

"No" I smirked

"Well in that case, I hope you enjoy disappointment." He smirked back and got off the bed. He reached down towards me and offered me his hand.

I accepted it graciously. I instantly felt the tiny prickles of electricity pass through us. If he had felt it. He didn't show it.

He walked hand In hand out the door and towards the grand staircase. The whole family was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as if they knew that we were going to come down now. This family was getting weirder and weirder by the second.

Edward placed his hands on my back as we walked down the stairs. I was chagrined to find that my heart sped up a tad when he did that.

"Bella, Chief Swan just called. He wanted to come up but i told him that Edward was going to drop you." Carlisle said just as we reached the end of the stairs.

"But if you want him to come pick you up…" he looked from me to Edward then back at me again.

"No no it's okay" I replied hastily not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"Bella. Edward rescued your heels" Alice came forward with my heels in hand. I didn't realise till that moment that I was barefoot.

I almost groaned out loud at the prospect of wearing those death traps again.

"Oh don't worry. I got you some ballet flats. It'll go perfect with your dress" always thinking of everything. I smiled at her gratefully before taking them from her and wearing.

"Alright. Despite the day's events, we need a group photo!" Esme announced holding up a professional camera.

There was a collective groan from the guys. But with one pointed glance from their mother they effectively shut up. She quickly ushered us all in front of an expensive looking abstract artwork. Somehow I ended up beside Edward as all the rest paired up in couples. Edward and I were the ones furthest back to the right. Damen and sienna were wrapped up in each other's arms beside us. Esme managed to balance the camera on the table opposite us and quickly ran back to us before the timer could even start its ticking. I quickly sneaked looked up at Edward and noticed that he was also staring at me. Both of us blinked at the same time as the flash went off. I looked back in front desperately trying not to fall into his trap again.

"We better leave" Edward said

I feebly nodded and said my farewell to the everyone.

"Esme, Carlisle thank you for everything"

"Oh it was our pleasure dear. Do come often" Esme urged with a twinkle in her eyes

With a final hug from Alice and Emmett, Edward and I left. Even with the elephant following us, Edward still opened the door for me like a gentleman. When he settled on his seat, he wasted no time in gearing up and taking off once again through the dark winding roads.

I rested my head on the window ledge lost in thought.

"What are you thinking?" he broke the silence, distracting himself by tuning the radio.

"Why do you care?" I asked dryly giving him a side long look. Then without thinking "I mean why you even bothered?" I blurted out annoyed.

"What do you mean?" his knuckles were white against the black steering wheel, and his eyes were coal black.

Now fully turning towards him I spat out "let me just get burned there or get drowned? It wouldn't have caused you so much…regret" I whispered the last part turning my head away from him hiding my red eyes. I discreetly wiped away the angry tears that had slipped out.

"You think I regret saving you?" he asked incredulously.

Unfortunately, my courage gave out at that moment and I didn't answer.. In return he chuckled bitterly before coming to a sudden halt in the middle of the streets. Thinking that he was gonna kick me out, I looked up at him my eyes widening

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded enraged and in the same time shocked

"Talking. You wanted to talk. Well here we are" he smiled sadistically, his coal eyes gleaming in the dark. I shuddered just at look on his face.

We stared at other until I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Tell me the truth."

"And what is that?" he asked me back in a might-of-fact tone

"You tell me. I mean anything that proves that I'm not crazy right now"

He sighed and ran his hand through his already ruffled hair "you're not crazy Bella"

I huffed I closed my eyes tightly desperately thinking whether to just punch his beautiful face or to cry onto his arms.

"I don't regret saving you" he added after a moment's thought.

I opened my eyes and gazed back at him. My eyes silently telling him to continue.

"It's complicated" he finally said looking at me from beneath his lashes, making my stomach tighten in response.

"Then explain it to me" I breathed lowly.

All ration left my head as I hungrily gazed back into his boring topaz orbs. The topaz orbs that was my last flash of my memory. The orbs that looked at me with such concern and sweetness. My breath came out in short gasps and my face was beet red.

He had a tense posture with his back against the window. His pale face glowed in the dark like a ghost. His luscious lip where set in a pout as he ran his eyes over faces, then finally settling on my lips. My breathing stop as I realised that we were only an inch apart. I stared transfixed at his lips and eyes. We were edging closer. I closed my eyes lightly leaning into him. My eyes flew wide open as I heard a loud honk behind us. I was still in the same position as Edward hastily turned back in his seat, speeding off as if nothing just happened. Gaining my bearings, I swiftly turned back in my seat embarrassed beyond belief.

Edward came to a slow stop a few feet in front of my house. He's brows furrowed in concentration and then he frowned. He looked back at me with no particular emotion and leaned over to open the door for me.

_What not coming over to open the door for me? Coward! _I thought bitterly wasting no time in getter out the car, ignoring the lingering effects of his sweet breath on my face. I slammed the door back and saw him wince slightly.

_He deserves it!_ My mind reasoned with me, my inner goddess recoiling from her cushion seat with her bitchy face on. Just as I took a few steps without a backward glance, I heard him call my name.

"I think you should change mentors" he suggested in a slow solemn voice

Without replying I turn back on my heel not turning round till I heard him drive off. I sighed and rubbed my eyes. When I reopened them I noticed bike tracks on the road. Scrunching my eyebrows I looked around yelled in surprise as I notice a dark figure leaning against a tree with a dirt bike beside it. The figure lifted its head in greeting and began walking towards me.

"Dylan?" disbelief dripping off my words.

"Uh yeah. Hi" he said awkwardly scratching the back of his neck. "I just wanted to check on you" he explained

"Oh" I replied lamely.

He ran his eyes up and down my body, leaving a trail of goose bumps at his wake.

"Well I'm still alive" I said jokingly

"Yeah I'm glad. I felt bad for not waiting for you earlier. Maybe if I did-" I cut him abruptly shaking my head

"It doesn't matter."

"You could have seriously died today"

"We that didn't happen."

"Thankfully" he muttered under his breath. "If something had happen to you, I would have never forgiven myself"

I sighed and placed my hand on his muscular chest. "Well thank you for coming to check on me. That was thoughtful of you"

He looked down at me and smiled slightly before bending down and placing a tiny kiss on my forehead. I tried not to react as I felt a tiny spark upon his touch. It was not as strong as when I touch Edward but strong enough. I looked up at him slightly dazzled and watched his dark face against the moon light. His dark hair was messy, his shirt was slightly untucked and his tie was undone. As gently as I could I redid his tie placing in immaculately back in its position.

"Thanks" he whispered taking my hand in his. He gently tugged me forward and led me towards my house. The porch lights were ready on and I could see movement inside the house. Dylan scanned the area as if a robber was going to jump out of the bushed at any time.

"This time I'm making sure that you get in save" he stated leaning me against the front door.

"Well I'm save right now. You should leave. It's getting late."

He nodded his head knitting his eyebrows.

"See you in school Bella" with that he leaned down again but kissed my knuckles. With a last forlorn look he stepped down the short stairs and strode towards his bike. He waved slightly before revving his engine and zoning out of the driveway.

Sighing again I composed myself before entering the house with my heels in hand.

"Dad?" I called out shuffling through the dark blindly. I searched the along wall for the light switch and flipped it on. Turning back I jumped in shock. I gasped as I realised who it was.

"Dru?"

**SOOO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! My trial expired and I just managed to download back. Now is my exam time so It's very hard for me to actually sit through my stress and writer's block to come up with something. Well there it is! Hopefully all of you like is.**

**PLEASE OH PLEASE REVIEW. I'm disappointed that my story isn't getting any reviews. It discourages me as I fell nobody appreciated the story:(**

**So the story…. Dylan and Bella? Hmmmm…. So Dru's in forks huh? Well that'll spice things up won't it? Innocent little Bella's player brother. **

**Well tell me what you think. Just press the button below! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **__******REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ****REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **__**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **_


End file.
